Night School: Bonus
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: In which we learn how the Founders meet, why they started Night School and how exactly Ryuusei and Lucas got kids! Hinted at Yullen and Lucky in later Parts...UPDATE: Special Side Chapters of behind the scenes which were mentioned but never brought to light in Night School...
1. Part 1- Walking on Air

**Lunny: HERE WE COME TO MAKE YOUR DAY!**

**Cold: Or wreck it...either way I enjoyed myself...**

**Solarius: Same old Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, but the OC's are her's.**

**Lunny: …*silences both with a glare* Anywho, here it is...that special Bonus that I promised when 100 fav's were hit...actually you guys made me tear when I saw it reach 109 fav's...So, fairly certain that there's more than two parts to this...without further ado: The Founding of BOBS...LOL**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt 1**

**The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School**

Lucas Walker was bored...really, really bored...sighing the Shinigami or Death God stood in his jester outfit gathering lost souls to the small bells that hung off of it. Looking up to the sky he could only allow himself a brief moment of thrill as he stepped off of the ledge of the cliff and fell. His heart leaped with the feeling of weightlessness before his levitation caught up with him before he could even think about hitting the ground. Mere inches away from the hard surface he stopped; no whiplash, no dizziness or anything besides that feeling of stillness. The Shinigami sighed and floated up to stand on his own feet before wandering away and toward the darkened woods...

* * *

><p>Yvonne Bookman huffed as her Father went on and on about her future husband. The young female side-glared at her brothers who were snickering at her predicament then excused herself with a sudden stand.<p>

"Father, may I please go for a walk in our territory?" she requested.

"You may, but be back here before sheer night. There's word that a Shinigami has been spotted." her Father said, causing a shudder to travel through her bones at the mention of the infamous Shinigami. A creature known to kill anyone they wished to. The young female sighed and took her werewolf form before losing herself in the thrill of running through the trees.

* * *

><p>Hex Karma flew over the woods humming as he did so. The day was lovely, the night was supposed to be even better. Talk was that a Shinigami had actually come out of the Afterlife and was walking around. He always wanted to meet one, maybe today would be his lucky day and fate would smile upon him. Banking to the left he dipped down and landed lightly on a branch wondering where the Shinigami could be.<p>

"Where could Shinigami-san be?" the devil wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Again Adam Noah found himself hiding in the woods near nightfall to avoid any trouble on his way home. At night it was impossible for a Demon of his blood to hide themselves from human eyes. So, he had taken to walking in the woods avoiding roads and any possible chance of human contact. He felt uneasy as he continued his walk, stopping to look behind himself he didn't spot anything that brought up the usual red flag but then again he didn't look in front of him. The Demon paused at the Shinigami that stood there...a wicked scythe sliding down to settle in their right hand.<p>

* * *

><p>The feeling of fresh blood pouring down ones throat never got old, Ryuusei Kanda decided as he drained his latest meal. The future King of the Vampires savored the virgin blood and patting the poor woman he left her there in the alley, then sped-walked into the woods to avoid trouble. He chuckled darkly as he walked. Smelling familiar blood the Vampire froze, then shot forward in slight panic.<p>

"_Adam!" _he thought as the blood the same scent as his younger sisters future husband. Their wedding was in a few months and the elder vampire found himself thinking of the young demon as a brother already.

* * *

><p>Lucas felt the other Shinigami and was there to stop the blade before it could cut the poor shivering male on the ground a second time.<p>

"Lucas?" the familiar disembodied voice struck a cord within the Shinigami.

"Ira?" Lucas asked, his own tenor voice carried away by the sudden wind gust. The other hissed and tried to slice the jester-clad male, but Lucas was far quicker than them. 'Ira' backed-up then turned and ran. Lucas would have gone after them, but a sudden weight on his throat demanded otherwise.

"What the hell did you do to my little brother?" a deep baritone voice said from somewhere above him.

"Heh, Heh, Heh..." a childish soprano sounding voice chimed, "Ryuu~! You shouldn't do that!"

"Oh yeah and why not, Hex?" 'Ryuu' snapped harshly to the other.

"Because silly...That's Shinigami-san!" 'Hex' said brightly.

* * *

><p>Ryuusei shot up and away from the jester-clad figure. As they sat up Ryuusei noticed that Adam was still breathing. Rushing to his brother, the vampire paid the Shinigami no mind.<p>

"What the...dude, I don't even carry a scythe! How the hell could I do **anything** to your little brother?" the figure complained in an almost feminine voice. Coughing they stood fully and removed their mask. Coal lifeless black eyes just stared down at him and Adam. The Jester Cowl on the others head allowed only bone white bangs to spill down in front of their eyes. Ryuusei was taken aback with the beauty of the Shinigami, but returned to his brother when a strangled breath was heard.

"What the hell happened here?" a female voice said from the side. Hex cheered.

"Bonnie-chan! You're here!" The devil said as he glomped her. Yvonne smiled and patted the devil on the head.

"Yes, I am...so, Ryuusei care to explain..." the female said looking back down at the vampire.

Ryuusei huffed, "Some bastard attacked my brother and this bastard was here when I reached Adam."

Lucas paused before placing bony clawed hands on narrow hips, "Excuse me! I have a name you know!"

"What is it?" Yvonne asked politely.

"Lucas. Lucas Walker. Gatherer of Souls and Shinigami of Purgatory." Lucas said with a flourish bow. Hex blinked.

"You seem...different than what we had in mind." the devil admitted.

Lucas straighted with a laugh, "Shinigami are separated into four categorizes. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Oblivion. As a Shinigami of Purgatory my only task is to gather lost souls that would otherwise wander and cause trouble."

"And the other bastard?" Ryuusei asked, helping Adam sit up to see the wounds better. Ryuusei froze when ice-cold gloved hands brushed past him to check the wounds. Lucas had gone from standing to kneeling next to the vampire. Ryuusei inhaled and found the barest traces of the dead of winter and rain as the Shinigami's scent.

"These wounds aren't too bad...boy, your a lucky demon to survive that! Maybe this'll help you out in some way..." Lucas said brightly.

"Huh?" Hex questioned from behind them snapping Ryuusei out of La-la land.

"Whenever someone survives the blade of a Shinigami something about them is always changed. Like a natural ability or something else is heightened." Lucas explained standing up and smiling. Ryuusei noticed that the cowl was pulled back to reveal not bone white hair, but blood red. The eyes were still the same, just somehow...more lively. Lucas looked past Ryuusei to Adam, pouting at the healing rate of the wound the Shinigami failed to notice the intake of breath.

"Well?" Hex asked leaning in front of Lucas causing the Shinigami to let out a small 'squeak' before blinking.

"Uh...he's not healing like I would hope...maybe if we take him back to my home I can fix him up there!" Lucas suggested brightly.

"That or lure us all to our deaths..." Ryuusei muttered reciving a smack from Hex for his rudeness.

"Honestly! You Kanda's are either too distrusting or too rude to be around others!" the devil complained.

Lucas giggled as the vampire stood with his demon brother in his arms. The Shinigami took note of the muscles that could be seen beneath the shirt as he moved. Yvonne and Hex exchanged looks as the group started to walk. The devil chirped happily, Hex went to grab Lucas' arm, but the Shinigami yanked it away with wide fearful eyes. The group stopped following him to stand in silence.

"What was that?" Yvonne asked, patting a pouting Hex*. Ryuusei raised an eyebrow in question as well.

"It-it's just...Shinigami can't touch anything living...we steal the soul no matter what we do..." Lucas said tearfully rubbing one arm.

"Is there a way to avoid that?" Yvonne asked.

"There's an old ritual that establishes a contract between the Shinigami and an individual...but-!" Lucas was cut off by Hex.

"Then I'll do it!" the devil said with glee.

"Pfft...there he goes again Ryuusei. Most likely getting himself into more trouble than he's worth..." Yvonne said with a light chuckle. Ryuusei nodded, but grew worried when Adam made a pained noise.

Lucas' full attention was upon the brothers, "This way...my home isn't too far from here."

* * *

><p>The small group made their way to a nearby small mountain range, unknowingly being watched by the Shinigami from before.<p>

"Lucas...mine..." the figure whispered before disappearing to steal more souls.**

* * *

><p>As they entered into Lucas' "home" Yvonne and Hex paused in awe of the cavern. It was indeed a cavern, it was dry...enough, with small pools of light here and there. A flat surface with random pillows and blankets seemed out of place, but fitting for a bed. A inlet in the rock wall showcased books upon books, nearby it was a smaller inlet where random objects were on display.<p>

"Cozy..." Yvonne said.

"Homey..." Hex chimed in.

The two glared at Ryuusei as he looked around, the vampire ignored them.

"Seems kind of lonely..." he mused, noticing Lucas' slight pause. The Shinigami turned with a kind smile.

"You can place your brother on the bed...I'll prepare some bandages that'll treat the wound properly." Lucas said as he walked to a pool. Reaching in he pulled out a single strip of cloth that shimmered with the dim lighting. Ryuusei placed Adam down then paused when he saw a small form at the bottom of a nearby pool. Kneeling down the vampire peered in, eyes widening in shock he looked up as Lucas started to wrap Adam's side.

"Th-thank you..." Adam weakly said. Lucas nodded in reply.

"Who is this child?" Ryuusei asked, catching Yvonne and Hex's attention. The two walked over and shared a gasp at the bone white haired child that looked like death warmed over. Lucas looked down after finishing with the bandages.

"Shinigami are creatures of unique birth. We are either born as adults on a battlefield where Death has gathered...or we're created by an Elder Shinigami by collecting souls and exchanging them for a soul that was lost in miscarriage. I haven't collected enough souls for this little one yet...but, I'm close. 100 more and I'll be able to have my first child." Lucas explained with a smile.

"Wow...talk about labor of love..." Yvonne muttered.

"Yeah...what about that Ritual that'll allow us to touch you!" Hex whined.

Lucas grimaced, a facial expression Ryuusei never wanted to see on his pretty features ever again, "That's complicated...see...that Ritual allows a Shinigami to touch those _serving_ them...not really something I wanna use on friends."

"Well...don't friends do things to help each other?" Hex asked.

"Yeah..." Lucas replied.

"Then I don't consider myself a _servant_ if I'm doing something for a _friend_!" Hex reasoned.

"But-!" Lucas was cut off by Yvonne's hand.

"Don't even argue...he'll just make you do it anyways..." she stated.

"You too, Bonnie-chan!" Hex said with a bright smile.

"How the hell will we explain _that_ to my Father?" the werewolf asked.

"It's for the good of the pack...if its future Alpha Bitch can summon a freaking Shinigami then...hello: Pack's ass covered for the next lifetime!" Ryuusei pointed out.

"Well, there's a valid point...Once the Ritual is cast then bound by blood and magic I can't allow any of you to die unless I'm taking your soul to the afterlife myself. Meaning...nothing, but natural time is allowed to kill you and even then...I can bind your souls to me for eternity." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Wait...so, if one gets bound to a Shinigami then they can, in essence, beat Death itself...?" Ryuusei asked.

"Himself...unless your dealing with his sister...that's Suicide." Lucas said.

"Before you even ask Hex...and turn this into a round of "Who's on First", Suicide is literally the name of Death's female sibling." Ryuusei said holding up a hand to silence the devil. Hex pouted but thankfully stayed silent. Lucas nodded brightly.

"While we're on the topics of names...what's this little one's name?" Yvonne asked peering down into the pool.

"Oliver...I was thinking of naming him Oliver..." Lucas said softly.

"Sounds like a childish, but strong name." Ryuusei said.***

The small group stayed in the cave until sheer night was upon them. Yvonne stood with a smile,

"Gotta go home...Dad's still in charge..." she said with a light chuckle, "Let me know when you're going to go through with that Ritual...I wanna watch."

"Sure thing!" Hex brightly said. Ryuusei glanced to Adam, the demon was now sitting up and grateful for the treatment. Lucas sat near the vampire as Hex prepared a warm meal for himself and Adam, as neither Lucas and Ryuusei didn't eat normal foods regularly.

"Thought you said you couldn't touch living things..." Ryuusei said to him.

"Your brother was dying...the blade was heavily poisoned by the wrath of the souls wrongly taken before him. All I did was make sure that he was protected for the next 100 years." Lucas said not flinching as Ryuusei's gold eyes flashed burning red at the mention of Adam's near-death.

"When I find that bastard..." Ryuusei growled, causing an unseen shiver to run throughout Lucas' body.

"You'll need the protection of another Shinigami...which is why I would like you to take part in the Ritual that Hex wishes for me to preform." Lucas said his head slightly bowed. Ryuusei paused then, focused on the nervous Shinigami.

"I'll think about it...but, I will be there to watch." the vampire said flatly, "I wanna see exactly what type of pain that idiot singed up for..."

Lucas giggled, "Its something you have to feel for yourself..." the black eyed male muttered.

As time passed and Hex left, Ryuusei looked to the horizon.

"Huh...you don't face sunrise?" the vampire asked.

"Nah, always annoyed me...I like sleeping in, thank you very much." Lucas said with crossed arms and a huff.

Ryuusei chuckled low then leaned next to Lucas' ear, "Got a secluded place for me to sleep the day away in?"

"_Only if I can join you..." _Lucas 'eeped' then blushing pointed to a back corner, "Th-there's a small inlet there with a second bed for when I felt like avoiding sunlight all together."

With a dark alluring chuckle the vampire strode to the back and disappeared. Adam looked to the slightly trembling Shinigami.

"Sorry, 'bout that...vampires get lustful when they're about to fall asleep. Something about wanting to feed immediately when they wake up. Though...Ryuu-nii has a tendency of killing his meals." Adam explained with a thoughtful expression.

Lucas sighed, "Then I'm thankful I know how to lure humans up here...so, how many does he need to feed once he wakes?"

"Oh, just seven virgins..." Adam said offhandedly.

"Seven _what_...?" Lucas exclaimed.

* * *

><p>As the last body fell to the ground, Ira paused.<p>

"Lucas...wait until I see you next...your little light is mine..." the Shinigami said coldly.

**End**

**Lunny: YAY! Back to writing FanFiction! Its only Part 1, but I felt like ending it here for now...and giving it its own little slot...Side notes:**

***A pouting Hex is just like a pouting Alma...*dies* **

****Dude...we all know Lucas belongs to Ryuusei!**

*****Count on a Kanda to insult and compliment a name in the same breath...**

**Cold: And we're back ladies and gents...we're playing on a whole new field. But, I'm sure you all don't mind...**

**Solarius: Read, Review and Repeat...**


	2. Part 2- Contracts

**Lunny: PART 2...wow, you guys really care don't cha? Well, here is the next part of the Founding. And to spare myself the loss of one of my many lives, I will be alternating updating this fic and "There's Something Wrong Here"...Night School one week, TSWH the next...  
><strong>

**Cold: Enjoy!**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt 2**

The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School

It was Sundown as Lucas sat outside his own dwelling, red faced and cursing the hour he ever met the vampire named: Ryuusei Kanda. Oh, Lucas _**knew**_ what vampires usually did when they fed...he just didn't know that the hormonal maniac would make the "meal" so damn loud! Hearing sounds that he really didn't want to hear the Shinigami covered his ears and mentally groaned. Besides him was Adam Noah, the demon found it entertaining that the Shinigami reacted like...well, a virgin.

"Lucas-san..." Adam trailed off at the rise of a black gloved hand.

"Just, Lucas...please..." Lucas said looking up at him with a smile.

"Lucas...are you perhaps...a virgin?" Adam asked innocently.

"Uh...well...Shinigami really have no need to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh. Being Death incarnate and all...so...yeah..." Lucas said red faced and slightly stuttering.

Adam nodded in understanding, "So, that's why your reacting like you are...should I tell Ryuu-nii to take the next one quietly?"

Lucas waved his hands in front of his face, "No! I wouldn't want to upset him-"

"Nonsense, by all accounts you are the Host and it is Ill Manners for a Guest to make you uncomfortable...especially if they're feeding like Ryuu-nii is feeding..." Adam explained as he rose and went inside...

Lucas sat there, wondering why all this Chaos was happening to him.

"_Should have never reacted that way to a Shinigami in the midst of a kill...that's what brought these four into my existence. Strangely though...they're..."_ Lucas brought up his knees and rested his chin on them, "...Invigorating."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your talk with the Elemental Spirits again..." a voice said from above him.

Lucas chuckled, "No you're not, Kerrill. You maybe in trouble should my new companions spot you though..."

Lucas glanced up as a robed figure landed lightly to stand next to him. Kerrill was a Shinigami of Hell, whose task was to gather powerful demons that escaped to the human plane and send them back...with less limbs than before was up to him. Lifeless blood red eyes showed mirth as a cold chuckle echoed in the air around them.

"These...non-humans you have befriended are not on my list...as you know my list involves much more bigger fish to fry. Besides, I feel you gathering you energy and magic. You're about to preform the Old Ritual...aren't you?" the other asked with a raised brow.

Lucas nodded, "Perhaps two of them will take part...not sure about the other two."

Kerrill nodded, "Either way...once you bind a living soul to you. Whew, remind me to not piss you off...Purgatory Shinigami's with a living soul to draw power from are some scary bastards when angered."

Lucas chuckled, "What else brings you here?"

"Ira escaped..." Kerrill's words made Lucas go cold, but not fearful.

"I saw him..." Lucas replied lifelessly.

"He'll be after you then...I'm sorry we couldn't hold him longer." Kerrill said glancing back to the cavern as a low argument was heard.

"Its been 5,000 years already...I didn't expect Hell to hold him for long...after all. He is a Shinigami of Heaven. I suggest you take your leave...keep me updated on Ira's movements if you can. Please, be careful..." Lucas said with a slight plea.

Kerrill smiled before fading into the wind. Lucas looked back in wonderment as Adam's voice rang out...

"I will not hesitate to call your sister!"

Dead silence.

"You wouldn't..." was all Ryuusei said softly.

Adam's voice was serious, "Try me."

Lucas stood then decided against walking in the cavern knowing there would be bodies laying around. He shivered as a chill wind blew around him.

"_Evils on the move..."_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Hex glomped him from behind.

"Hi there Lulu! I brought Bonnie with me! Is the Ritual ready yet?" Hex chirped excitedly. Lucas chuckled at the nickname of "Lulu", then gently pulled Hex to stand in front of him.

"Give me a few more minutes...I gotta gather up the energy for the Ritual." Lucas said as he took a few steps towards the ledge. Ryuusei walked out, fully fed, to see Lucas step off. All four of the immortals looked panicked, but paused as the Shinigami merely levitated there with a smirk.

"Sly bastard..." Ryuusei muttered.

Lucas closed his eyes as a mask fell over his face. It was silver with thin black web-like threads, a black jesters cowl covered his hair as it became bone white his bangs falling to frame his masked face. His tunic was black with vertical silver wide bands its sleeves were tattered and ended just past his fingertips. Black tights clad his legs while slightly puffy shorts covered his thighs and hips. A silver leather jester boot was on his left foot, while a black leather jester boot was on his right.

A magic circle appeared underneath him in mid-air, as a towering black cloaked wraith formed above them.

"_**Who forms a contract with this Death-Dealer of Purgatory...?"**_ a raspy hallow voice rang out. Hex bravely stepped up never flinching when the wraith looked at him.

"I do." he said seriously, it was odd to Ryuusei to see the usually cheerful male so stoic.

Yvonne shocked all by stepping up as well, "As do I."

Ryuusei thought to himself, _"Well...it beats being bored out of my mind."_

He stood on Hex's other side, "Don't count me out. I'm entering this contract as well..."

The wraith looked back to a trembling Adam, who shook his head in fear. Something crossed the wraith's form before it looked back down.

"_**Very well..."**_ the wraith encircled the three inciting their immortal bloods to boil.

"_**Souls frozen in time and escapees of fate, **_

_**Steady thyself for the Contract soon to be formed.**_

_**Your trials have only just begun**_

_**For glory awaits you along journey's road." **_the wraith chanted as it circled them. Unknowingly herding the trio to stand inside the circle with Lucas.

"_**Let the Contract form!"**_ it cried as it shot in all directions its shadows passing through the four within the circle.

Ryuusei felt his fangs grow as pain ripped across his back, he watched as leathery black wings sprouted to extend behind him. His once black hair was now a rich dark lavender while his eyes brightened from light brown to gold.

Yvonne shifted to her werewolf form gasping as she felt the bones grow along with her fangs and claws. She reared back now a whopping 9'9", still retaining her slender frame and petite figure. Her once pale gray fur coat was now varying shades of lavender while her pale green eyes became vibrant jade.

Hex felt the power surge grinning as his once simple black horns became twisted and curved back. His dark violet wings grew larger, but still paled in comparison to Ryuusei's, while his once sleek tail became barbed as well as longer. His nails elongated themselves while becoming blacken, his once void black hair now held random streaks of bright violet.

Lucas' mask shimmered before the Shinigami lifted his head as a small portion of the three immortal souls were placed inside the mask itself, a small mark representing each formed. A moon for Yvonne, the outline of a wing for Hex and a sword for Ryuusei. Once the circled faded the four were placed back on the ledge where a slightly shaking Adam waited for them.

Ryuusei looked down at himself, relishing in the power that flowed. He paused as he realized that his bloodlust was decreased severely.

"How...?" he muttered relieved that he wouldn't have to drain another living being dry...unless they wanted him to.

"Simple...my bloodlust is yours now..." Lucas said as he stood there smiling.

Hex hovered there doing a small spin as he looked himself over, "AWESOME!"

Yvonne had shifted back to her human form noticing that her hair was now the same color as her new fur coat, "Huh...I now look badass..."

Adam was smiling when Ryuusei looked at him, "You all were very brave to enter into that...sorry-"

"The Contract is by choice...if you are meant to be in a Contract with me or any other Shinigami then you will be-" Lucas started but, Ryuusei cut him off.

"Fate's a bitch that way..." the vampire said earning a playful tap from the shinigami.

"Your language! Honestly, when you get a child of your own one day, Ryuusei Kanda then you'll change your personality for the child's sake..." Lucas said with a tired sigh.

"One would hope he'd change or else Kimiko would skin him alive..." Hex muttered to Yvonne, the werewolf nodding in agreement. Lucas shared a light laugh with the group as Ryuusei started to chase Hex, before freezing as Kerrill appeared before them.

"Ira's attacked a village! He's killed everyone that was there..." the younger shinigami trailed off as Lucas approached him, "...he didn't even spar the children..."

Wide coal black eyes watered as the immortals felt Lucas' pain. Yvonne stepped up, "Where's this town?"

Lucas looked at her, then back to Hex who placed a warm hand on his shoulder. At a warm nod from Adam and a stern look from Ryuusei Lucas understood that these four wanted to help in some way.

"I can teleport everyone there..." Kerrill said lifting a simple staff.

Ryuusei quirked an eyebrow, "What no scythe? And who's this "Ira" guy?"

Lucas sighed, "Ira is the shinigami who attacked Adam causing you all to meet me."

"The other bastard?" Ryuusei asked, eliciting a confused look from Kerrill.

"Yes...the other bastard, Ryuusei." Yvonne flatly said voicing Lucas' peeved look.

Kerrill blinked as he glanced to his weapon, "Oh! You misunderstand..." he turned the 'staff' so that a paper thin transparent crescent blade was seen, "I assure you...every Shinigami of Hell has a scythe in some form or another. Mine is just of the deceiving sort..."

Lucas chuckled at the immortals pale expressions, "Kerrill...you are not allowed to scare my friends. Got it?"

Hex noticed the shudder of fear as Lucas smiled at the other shinigami.

"Yes, sir..." Kerrill muttered preparing the transportation circle, "...freaking possessive terrifying bastard..."

The devil looked at Lucas pondering the muttered statement. Seeing an odd glint in Lucas' eye as the shinigami watched Yvonne and Ryuusei do a game of 'rock-paper-sisscors', in order to decided something mundane, the devil gulped as a cold shiver of realization slipped down his spine...

Lucas was never going to let Death have them...

* * *

><p>Ira walked away from the small town, glancing to where he felt the surge of Hellish Magic he knew Lucas was going to show soon.<p>

"I hope you approve of my present Lucas...I was thinking of you when I left it..." the twisted shinigami muttered as he faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p>The group walked out into the town's entrance, silence greeted them. Silence that not even Ryuusei wanted to hear.<p>

"This is the type of silence you feel...not hear..." the vampire muttered as the group started to walk.

"Why are we here?" Adam asked glancing to where a basket of clothing fluttered in the wind.

"To see if Ira left a single soul alive. If he did then maybe we can gain some insight to his thoughts...reasoning behind his actions..." Lucas trailed off as his tone became hopeless.

"Maybe, if he left this soul then we'd be able to learn the path he's taking. Set up an ambush to reseal him in Hell..." Kerrill chimed in.

Ryuusei stopped to look at the two Shinigami's, "Reseal? What the blazes did that guy do in the first place?"

Lucas was about to answer when Hex's panicked voice cried out, "Guys! You are SO not gonna like this!"

The vampire looked ahead to where Yvonne, Adam and Hex were standing all three were a pale sickly looking color. The other three caught up to them and saw why...

"What is this...?" Yvonne asked shocked.

"Senseless slaughter...Ira's gone rouge all right, Lucas..." Kerrill said with a pained look to the other shinigami.

Lucas mutely nodded as he walked forward, mindful of the body-parts that laid strewn over the pathway. It was senseless slaughter, bodies were in heaps or just dismembered everywhere. Blood soaked into the ground and Lucas could hear the souls that were in pain. Sniffling he hugged himself as his mask fell into place.

"Because I am Hell...I cannot gather souls, that is strictly Purgatory. But, its times like this where there's so much pain that I wish for once I could gather these poor souls to offer them some comfort." Kerrill said choking back sobs. Ryuusei watched as the whisp-like orbs floated to Lucas, walking cautiously the vampire froze when he saw a mother covering a smaller form. He covered the distance between him and the two bodies, carefully almost reverently he moved the mother to the side to look down at a child's body. It was perfectly intact young boy, only a single slash marred the small child...a simple slash...Ryuusei reached out and touched the barely warm face.

"He's alive..." the vampire muttered, "Yvonne! Hex! Adam! Come here!" he barked over his shoulder as he gently picked up the child.

The child softly whimpered causing Ryuusei's hopes to rise. Lucas removed his mask as the last of souls came to him, watching in wonderment as Ryuusei sat against a wall on a ledge cradling the young boy. The vampire's hope seeped into the shinigami as Lucas approached.

"Are you sure, Ryuusei?" Lucas asked disbelieving of the fact.

Ryuusei smirked, "I've killed enough to know the difference. He's barely hanging on...Yvonne?"

"Too weak to survive a Bite..." the werewolf said sadly.

"Too little blood to survive a Demon Transfusion..." Adam remarked.

"I can't revive Humans...only other immortals..." Hex sniffled.

"Then an Embrace." Ryuusei said sternly.

Yvonne went wide eyed, "Ryuusei Kanda! Are you insane? Sure an Embrace could work with the amount of blood the kid supposedly has left...but, _seriously_?"

The vampire didn't blink, "Seriously."

Lucas watched in morbid fascination as Ryuusei gently bite into the child's right shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood the vampire pulled back before biting his wrist and placing it to the child's lips.

"_With this blood I bind thee to my Clan. Forever to roam the wastelands.  
>With this blood I damn thy soul to Hell. For there Immortality dwells.<br>With this blood I make thee my child. Now let the body count grow..." _Ryuusei muttered the incantation so only the child and whatever power witnessing to hear. Greedily the child started to drink the elders blood to replenish his own. Once finished Ryuusei removed his wrist and brought the child to sit up in his lap. Lucas felt the Contract expand to cover the first-born offspring. The young boy looked to the bodies piled behind the group; once soft black eyes were now midnight blue. Lucas looked back as well, sadness in his eyes.

"He said it was a present...none of us could move. He only got me once before Kaa-san* covered me." the child's soft voice carried out in a tongue that Ryuusei knew all too well...

"Chibi ichi**, your speaking your native tongue?" the vampire asked.

"Hai..." the child answered.***

Ryuusei looked to a peeved Hex and Yvonne, "What...he's from my neck of the woods!"

"Damn vampire!" the two chorused stalking off to grab Kerrill in a plot to strand the vampire where he was. Lucas walked up to the two.

"Congrats, your a Daddy!" Lucas said with a bright smile.

"There are over 100 souls here, Lucas...so are you once we get back to the den." Ryuusei pointed out. The Shinigami's smile was broken by his surprise that the vampire remembered Oliver, a softer smile replaced his earlier one.

"Yeah...so, what's this little one's name?" the shinigami asked stroking a strand of silky black.

Ryuusei looked down saying the child's new name for the first time, "Subaru."

**End**

**Lunny: WHOOT...time for pie. Well, there you have it folks *chews* PART 2! Side notes: **

***Kaa-san= shortened form of Mother**

****Chibi Ichi= little one**

*****Hai= yes**

**Cold: Read, Review and Repeat!**

**Solarius: Let us know what you think of Kerrill...he's a new character to the little team over here...nice guy...**


	3. Part 3- Not a veggie

**Lunny: Dude, I better be getting lots of love. Trust me when I say life has been hell for me and coming back to writing FanFiction was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. **

**Cold: Doesn't help that the Timeless Cats ran off...**

**Solarius: Those blasted furballs are so getting skinned when I see them.**

**Lunny: At least Ryuu and Lucas have been really helpful.**

**Lucas: Course we'd help out Lunny!**

**Ryuu: She doesn't own DGM, which is connected to us. She only owns the OC's and plot. **

**Lunny: This update is actually dedicated to a fellow user: Morika-sama. I was looking through those who recently added me and this lovely-as-heaven above person actually listed RyuuXLucas and OliverXSubaru as two of her (I hope I got the gender right) favorite DGM yaoi pairings. Sweetie, I totally love you for that! So, for Morika-sama and all of you lovely yaoi kittens we present:**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt 3**

The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School

Fighting back tears Hex watched with high emotions as Lucas looked up to the same Wraith that appeared when they formed the Contract. Kerrill was absent with the excuse that the Wraith would kick his ass for being where he wasn't supposed to be. Yvonne smiled to Adam as the Noah chuckled at Hex's nervous display. Ryuusei sat on a nearby rock with little Subaru on one knee, the child slowly drinking the goblet of blood that Adam had brought him. Ryuusei knew the child would speak whatever language was spoken around him, though due to shyness he was currently speaking his native. Ryuusei looked up to the Wraith as soft glowing light alerted him to souls. He breathed in softly through his nose as he saw a breathtaking picture; Lucas was surrounded by the soft light as it seemed the Wraith absorbed it into itself, becoming brighter until the light released itself in a flash. The vampire looked away briefly snapping his attention back to see a small transparent orb, kind of like a bubble balanced tenderly on Lucas' fingertips.

"Oh..." Hex's small gasp echoed the feeling the others held as Lucas turned sans mask to walk carefully to the pool next to Ryuusei. Subaru stopped drinking to watch in childish wonderment as Lucas gave him a warm smile, lowering the bubble into the water. Watching it float down to the child, Lucas stood as the water sky rocketed encircling a small white haired child. The group waited with timed breaths as Lucas held out his arms to catch his son.

"Oliver, Oliver...its time to wake up son." Lucas' voice was tender causing a unnamed warmth in Ryuusei's blood. Subaru shifted closer to get a good look at his new playmate. Oliver's eyes fluttered open, the child was just as feminine as Lucas with deep dark eyes that one would mistake for black until they looked closely. The eyes were actually gray, a deep dark gray like the night sky during a storm.*

Subaru blinked once before saying one thing, "Moyashi."

Ryuusei coughed back the laughter that almost escaped, Adam face-palmed as Hex held out his hand for Yvonne to drop a small pouch in.

"Pay up, the kid is most certainly a Kanda. Insults are their first impressions." Hex said dryly when Lucas blinked owlishly at him.

The small voice that was barely heard, spoke for the first time, "Daddy...what's a Moyashi?"

Lucas looked at Ryuusei causing the vampire to clear his throat, "Well...Uncle Ryuu, what is a Moyashi?" the Shinigami asked.

Ryuusei blinked, "Bean sprout."**

Oliver blinked twice, "M'Not a veggie..."

Ryuusei chuckled, "Oliver, meet Subaru. I'm hoping you two become playmates in the future."

"Suzu." Oliver said with a pout.

Subaru looked stunned. Hex started laughing, "I guess if he's Moyashi then your Suzu!"

Subaru pouted as well, but let it go as the smaller child shivered with some degree of fear. Kerrill appeared before the group, seemingly fuming about something. Lucas didn't even glance behind him.

"Kerrill." the Shinigami's tone was neutral.

Kerrill paused before rolling his shoulders, Ryuusei found himself relaxing as little Oliver peeked over Lucas' shoulder calmer than he was 5 seconds ago. Lucas looked back to the other Shinigami as the younger reigned himself in. Hex caught a few mutterings along the lines of, "shit...now the terrifying bastard is a father" and "never gunna get away with anything ever again".

"What happened?" Yvonne asked bewildered by the usually laid-back immortals rage spike.

"A high powered demon escaped Hell. I'm to bring the bastard back in, but the only problem is I can't find the jackass!" Kerrill exclaimed throwing his hands up as he started pacing.

Lucas sighed, "Why not ask Marigold for help?"

"Decay into Time, bastard." Kerrill growled with a whole lot of venom.

Lucas chuckled, "He misses you." the elder male said simply.

"Oh yeah right, that jackass doesn't miss anyone! You and I both know that his only ticket out of there is me or you calling for his help! And I really don't feel like getting..." he stopped himself after looking at the two children present, remembering how most Shinigami fathers were then poor guy gulped.

"Good save." Adam muttered.

Kerrill coughed before sitting down in front of a clear pool, "Before any of you guys ask...Marigold is my lover from when I was alive."

"You were alive?" Yvonne asked.

"You had a lover?" Ryuusei intoned with a chuckle. Kerrill shot the other male a glare.

"Oh I forgot! There's another way for Shinigami to exist. If a soul has existed in complete neutrality as in they've completely balanced themselves out throughout their lifespan, then upon their death they are offered to become Shinigami." Lucas said brightly.***

"Yeah and lucky for me, the guy I thought was human turned out to be a freaking Shinigami...so, I'm pretty sure I was marked or something..." Kerrill muttered darkly.

Hex blinked, "So...what's Marigold?"

"Marigold is a Oblivion Shinigami...long story short: they're the Shinigami that you never want to meet, never want to see or even think of once you know what they're able to do." Kerrill said.

Lucas sighed, "Oblivion is pretty much a prison for Angel's, Demon's and Shinigami as well. Those in charge of Oblivion are Shinigami, but their existence is to be highly questioned. Its not clear on how they come to be, but its clear on what they do."

"And that's to punish anyone screwing with the Master Plan for the world." Kerrill said.

Lucas nodded as he handed Oliver to Ryuusei, "Uncle Ryuu gets to hold Oliver. While Daddy goes to get Uncle Mari."

The group watched as Lucas walked through a arch-way at the very back of the cavern. Yvonne looked to Kerrill, "Uncle Mari?"

"The truth behind that child's body. It takes the other three Shinigami types to create the body, the parent Shinigami has to get the soul." Kerrill explained with a shrug, "I helped Lucas create Oliver's current body. Marigold and a Heaven Shinigami assisted."

"Whose the Heaven-?" Yvonne was cut off by a intense aura. Kerrill made to run, but tendrils of shadow trapped him to the rock.

"Now. Now, little Kerry. Are you running from your beloved?" the silky smooth voice was dark with something Ryuusei would rather not name. Lucas walked out first followed by sex on legs...

Marigold must of got his name from his hair as that was a rich marigold, his deep honey eyes were half lidded with pale alabaster skin exposed from his rib cage to his hips. He was wearing a black half long sleeved shirt that hugged every muscle it covered, his legs were clad in loose dangerously low black harem pants bound tight around his calves by wickedly heeled gold boots while a rich gold sash wove itself around his waist. His hair was wild and flowed to his ankles, but one couldn't be too sure as faint inky black could be seen at the tips of his bangs.

"Marigold, meet your nephew: Oliver." Lucas said walking over and brining his wide-eyed son in front of him. Marigold paused then did a 180 as he went from sex-god to...mother hen...

"Oh my gosh! Lucas! He's absolutely _**adorable**_! Please tell me that he's Oblivion..." Marigold squealed causing shock and a few jumps from those around him.

"Not a chance! That kid's gotta be Purgatory!" Kerrill said from his struggling position on the rock. All color drained from his face when a tendril went south, "MARIGOLD!"

"Mari..." again neutral tone from Lucas. Marigold froze then released poor Kerrill from his shadows, Kerrill breathed out in relief before gasping then running to the entrance.

"Ira...what the hell are you doing?!" the young Shinigami muttered.

Marigold walked silently next to him, "I see...Lucas, Ira has the demon under his control. He's most likely planning to take it to that place..."

"Where the energies of Heaven and Hell collide..." Lucas muttered.

"Innocence Valley." Hex said. The three shinigami looked back at him, "My Mama told me about the place. She said that it was guarded by a Clan of Immortals, but no one knows their name or whether or not they really exist."

Lucas smiled softly, "Oh they do...its just. There's no need for them at this point in time."

Ryuusei blinked, "Innocence Valley is sealed. No one has ever gotten in it and no one ever will."

"True, but there are keys to get in." Marigold said looking back to the group.

"There is?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Lucas has one of them." Marigold said waving a hand to Lucas.

"Actually...Mari...I moved the key." Lucas said with a sheepish smile.

"Where?" Marigold asked. Hex watched as a long fingers made their way around Kerrill's waist, a anger vein taking form above said Shinigami's left brow.

"I told Death I wouldn't tell anyone else...sorry." Lucas said. Marigold nodded, while Kerrill seemed to start fuming.

"Fine, as long as Death knows where it is then we have nothing to worry about." Marigold said with a wicked smile as his hand groped Kerrill's ass.

Kerrill jumped and smacked his hand, "Watch it!"

"Only when its trying to crawl away from me." Marigold replied.

Lucas face-palmed as the two lovers held a staring contest, glaring on Kerrill's part. Adam looked at the others withholding his laughter. Kerrill growled low then spun to flop back onto the rock he was sitting on before.

"Its gone. Ira must of done that to let us know he isn't through." Kerrill complained as Marigold gracefully placed himself between the smaller Shinigami and the rock. Kerrill made no move to get up, but instead leaned back into the broad chest of the other male. Yvonne chuckled before looking over the land.

"This shifter is cutting it close. Father would be on high alert after a energy spike like that. Come on, Hex...maybe you can help me come up with a proper story." The female shifter sighed before waving farewell to her friends. Hex hugged Oliver, Lucas and then Subaru before flying off after her.

"Adam, get your tale back to my sister. She's already going to kill me for letting you get hurt." Ryuusei said with a glare to his little brother.

"All right, but you better be behaved while I'm gone. Heaven knows what little Subaru will be repeating by the time I get back." Adam said with a sigh as he left.

Marigold watched him leave, "He was struck by a Hell Scythe."

"Ira." Lucas simply stated.

"Mm. Keep an eye on that one, Lucas. Who knows what was altered in his DNA..." Marigold warned.

* * *

><p>Ira looked at the demon in front of him.<p>

"Well, you got me out...now what?" the demon gruffly said rolling its massive shoulders.

"Distract." Ira said simply with what seemed like a shrug.

"That Hell Warden and his companions?"**** it asked with a raised brow.

"No, the others..." Ira said tilting his head toward the retreating shadows of Hex and Yvonne.

"Those condemned Immortals...heh, sounds fun." the demon said with a laugh, "What are you going to do?"

"There's a little light that needs to be snuffed out." Ira's cold voice seemed to resonate with another...older and far more sinister vibe. The demons dark chuckle only highlighted the sinister aura now surrounding the fallen Shinigami. The demon watched the retreating form of its new...ally.

Walking into the fading twilight Ira hissed in slight irritation at the Sun, his once bright green eyes had faded to a near pitch-black. What once was silk-spun sun gold locks, now seemed to be tarnished brass. His once sun-kissed tanned skin was now a deathly pale tone that seemed to banish light rather than reflect it.

* * *

><p>Lucas sighed as the two children had settled down to sleep for a time, Subaru held the smaller Oliver close to him as they settled for a good rest. Ryuusei watched his son with slight envy, he was staying with the Shinigami under the excuse that it would be good for Oliver to have a playmate. Lucas readily agreed, smiling that same smile that seemed to warm up Ryuusei's blood.<p>

"Lucas...are hybrid Shinigami's possible?" Ryuusei asked quietly.

"Under extreme conditions I would assume, I mean Shinigami aren't exactly the easiest beings to create." Lucas pointed out softly.

"Your appearance changes...you know, when you shift into your Shinigami form." Ryuusei mused.

"It does...huh, I never noticed. I don't really look at myself that often." Lucas said relaxing into a sitting position across from the vampire. "Do you?"

"I never do...hate mirrors." Ryuusei said with a trace of a growl.

"Why?" Lucas asked with innocent eyes.

_It'd be better to show him...that way he knows what type of monster he's allowing to escape Death_...Ryuusei sighed, "You got something close to a mirror around here?"

"Yeah, its on this wall here." Lucas said walking over to a nearby wall, pulling back a sheer veil he revealed a mirror the length and width of the wall itself. Ryuusei chuckled as Lucas froze when he saw the vampire's reflection, as the other male never needed to rise from his seat.

Ryuusei's eyes were completely blood red with narrow black slits, long wispy black hair fell and wavered with the vampires sheer aura. His claws were long bony fingers that were unnaturally long, his clothing was tattered and torn to reveal a finely toned body. Long claw tipped wings framed the whole picture and faded into the shadows looming over him. The Shinigami's shock trickled away as he turned back to the vampire, now sitting tall though a slight quiver ran through his arms.

Ryuusei saw that the Shinigami's own reflection was a unmasked version of his other form. Long feathered bone white locks framed a ethereal beauty of death, his coal black eyes were lifeless and icy. Pale alabaster skin, no different from the reflected image standing before him.

Both males locked eyes, deep blue-black versus soft ebony black. Lucas smiled as he closed the gap between them.

"All I see is a finely tuned predator. One who would protect all within its Clan and terrorize all others." Lucas admitted.

"Well, all I see is childish Death Dealer who has no idea how twisted human nature can be. Oh, I trust you know the twisted mind of an immortal, but a mortal...ha." Ryuusei said with a chuckle at Lucas' pout.

"Well, I thought you were..." Lucas tried to find a word to describe the other male, he glanced back to the reflection jumping as the eyes seemed to shift with a predatory gleam. He looked back to Ryuusei, "...Impressive."

"Heh, to me your..." Ryuusei glanced to Lucas' reflection marveling at how the two of them contrasted, "...Beautiful."

Lucas gasped then felt himself being pulled into the vampire's arms. Off to the side, Kerrill and Marigold stood watching.

"You think, Lucas sees it?" Kerrill asked.

"Not a chance...though it has been a while since I last saw _**you**_." Marigold said tilting his head toward their own intertwined reflections.

Kerrill's blood red hair was a layered gold, Marigold's wispy black locks weaving into his own. Their mismatched eyes a representation of their union; Kerrill's sterling white in a sea of black with Marigold's opaque crystal also in a sea of black (their left eyes were switched). The two looked back to the intertwined forms of the two other males, Ryuusei's monstrous form seemingly embracing all the sins of Lucas' smaller more venerable frame.

The two Shinigami's knew then that Ryuusei was everything Lucas needed, even if their fellow Shinigami hadn't seen it yet.

**End of part 3...**

**Lunny: Whew...okay, no one plotting my death? Not yet huh...okay that's good. Well, here's what I'm planning on doing from now on with this, just experimenting with a format. At the end of this note you will get a special ****sneak peek at a for-sure sentence or two from the next part. For now notes:**

***I actually saw a gray like this and it blew my mind. So, keeping with the theme of how Allen looks, considering Oliver's Foresight, here you go! A new way to look at gray!**

****IT BEGINS! **

*****It's odd but works...right? **

******Also known as a Shinigami of Hell...XD**

**Cold: Wow...time for the sneak peek!**

_Lucas was aware that Ryuusei was holding back. Turning to face the other male his face flush he muttered, "Just forget the consequences and do it all ready!"_

**Solarius: That's all you're getting...wanna know what happens. Wait two weeks, then this'll be updated...**

**Lunny: Do not plot my death...it takes me a while to type out a single chapter here. If I'm on a role then I'll update faster, unless I wouldn't be able to update on that weekend then updates will be every other week as I'm still in the middle of There's Something Wrong Here. Have a wicked week and review please!  
><strong>


	4. Part 4- Light's Out, Fight On

**Lunny: Okay, I got started on this late due to an Role-Play I recently joined up with...sorry bout that guys...So, if this comes out late. I blame my poor multi-tasking skills...*teary face***

**Cold: Get on with it!**

**Lunny: I own the plot...but DGM in which we all know these characters would be in :)...enjoy! I also don't own the song "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin...**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt 3**

The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School

As the days passed and the children were getting along great, Lucas invited Ryuusei and Subaru to live with him and Oliver until the little one was used to everything around him. Marigold was still out in the open, much to everyone's surprise, but as he explained...

"I told my superior that I wanted time with my lover...and being I'm the most bitchy of the Oblivion Shinigmai...I get what I want..." the blond had said as he groped Kerrill in a particular place.

"OI! HANDS OFF!" Kerrill fumed, pulling the other males hands away from his body.

"But...my hands are what I'm best with...unless you meant _**this**_ hand..." Marigold said moving his hips suggestively against the smaller male, Kerrill blushed scarlet before a cough alerted them to Lucas.

"You two are forgetting the children..." Lucas warned, the two males made some space between them least the Father gets really angry. Lucas was glad Ryuusei had taken the children's attention by showing them a glow worm. Oliver seemed afraid of the small bug and clung to the elder vampire. Lucas felt his heart...wait..._**felt.**_ Shinigami only felt their heartbeat if they've come into contact with _**the one**_...could it be.

_Ryuusei's my...oh..._Lucas thought as the vampire looked up. The two locked eyes briefly before they looked away, Lucas to the knowing smirks of his fellows and Ryuusei to the curious gazes of the children.

Subaru smiled and looked at Oliver, the small gray eyed boy smiling insecurely back. Subaru giggled, "Come on, Moyashi...lets see what shows up in that big pool again!"

"Okay, Suzu!" Oliver replied cheerily back. The two boys clasped hands before running off to the large pool at the base of the arch-way door to Oblivion.

Lucas chuckled at the ease the two slipped into with those nicknames he walked to stand next to Ryuusei, "They've gotten better with handling each other...haven't they?"

"Yeah, be careful though...when a Kanda finds something to grab a hold of...we keep a hold of it for as long as our lifespan allows..." Ryuusei said looking seriously at the Shinigami; _Dear gods...I've become a sap for this guy...though its worth it..._

The two locked eyes vaguely aware that they were getting close, Lucas found himself sitting next to the vampire. Blushing the slender male looked away feeling his heart speed up a bit; _It's weird hearing it and feeling it pound...but if its for Ryuusei it feels right..._

Lucas looked back and took a chance, he leaned on the taller male sighing contentedly...

"Well, don't you two look cozy?" Yvonne said from the cave entrance. Lucas jumped up with a squeak and dashed over to the pool with the boys. Ryuusei sat there looking pissed, muttering something about "damn bitch can't keep her mouth shut"...

"I heard that you flying-" Yvonne was cut off by Hex's hands, the devil materializing out of thin air.

"Hush, Bonnie! Taboo insult remember?" the devil hissed. Lucas and the other two shinigami looked to each other then to an unfazed vampire. Adam jogged up next to the other two with a smile to his new friends.

"What did I miss?" the demon asked when he saw the questioning looks.

Hex sighed, "Bonnie was gunna say one of the taboo insults..."

Adam paled, "Glad you stopped her, Hex."

Marigold coughed, "Taboo insults?"

Adam smiled tiredly, "Ryuu-nii and the other Kanda's have a few insults that they should never be called...there's: Flying rodent..."

Ryuusei twitched.

"Leech..." Adam said with a knowing grin.

Ryuusei gritted his teeth.

"Undead pervert..." Adam said, nodding as Lucas tried to restrain the grin.

Ryuusei bit inside of his cheek to keep from growling.

"And BaKanda." Adam said ducking behind a rock when Ryuusei sent his broadsword at him. Ryuusei paused as did everyone else because the vampire did not even _**touch**_ his sword...

"What was that?" Hex asked dumbfounded.

Marigold looked slowly to Lucas, "_**You **_entered into a contract!?"

Lucas groaned, "Yes, Mari...I entered into one with Ryuusei, Yvonne and Hex." the other shinigami said pointing to each Immortal as he said their name.

Marigold smiled at the group, "Congratulations, Lucas is counted among the favorites of Death's Purgatory Shinigami. Which is why he holds a key into Innocence Valley...each of you now have an ability that was present with your Original Ancestor."

Before another word could be spoken Yvonne turned sharply at the whiff of a new scent, "Who the hell is that?"

A lone figure was walking up to the group his long silver hair tousled by the winds as his white robes billowed around him. Kerrill walked slowly towards the entrance shock evident in on his face as Marigold smiled softly towards Lucas. The red-haired male looked curious before walking forward and seeing the approaching male.

At seeing who is was he cried out, "NEXUS!"

The other male raised a hand in greeting before finishing his trek. "Nexus" was as tall as Ryuusei, with long ankle length silver hair and gently shaped gold eyes. His white robes were hemmed with silver and a sheathed sword was at his side.

Marigold looked to the others, "Nexus is an old friend, he helped us in creating Oliver's body..."

The others nodded as Kerrill had started telling them before, Lucas stepped up and smiled at the other male. Ryuusei twitched in slight irritation, but ignored the newcomer in favor of going over to see what the boys were giggling about. Nexus looked up and saw the children seeing both were undead he looked to Lucas...

"Is that the little light?" the male asked, Ryuusei glanced back and moved seemingly to get a better view of the pool. Kerrill saw that the male actually was hiding the boys from Nexus view. He exchanged worried glances with Marigold...was the vampire picking up on something or just acting on jealousy?

"Yup...that's little Oliver." Lucas said.

"Oliver...where did that name come from?" Nexus asked, Yvonne's eyebrow twitched when her hearing picked up a hint of anger.

"Oh...Kerrill said it one day and I just knew that was it!" Lucas said brightly. Kerrill smiled shyly, but jumped when he felt a glare from Nexus.

Hex looked at the shinigmai's present, "Why don't all of you have scythes like Kerri's?"

Marigold chuckled he went on to explain, "Hell Shinigami's have Scythes, Heaven Shinigami's have Swords, Purgatory Shinigami's have Unorthodox Weapons while us Oblivion Shinigami have Intangible Weapons..."

Hex nodded in understanding then looked to Kerrill, "So, Nexus..."

"I am an old Heaven Shinigami friend of theirs...as well as the former lover to Ira." Nexus said as he walked over to Oliver and Subaru, "Which one is Oliver?"

Lucas looked worried when he spoke his tone was shaky, "Don't you remember Nexus...you gave him your hair..."

Nexus darkly chuckled, "Ah yes..."

A whirl of white and Ryuusei was knocked outside, taking Yvonne and Hex with him. Adam let out a cry of alarm and rushed after his friends, while the other Shinigami's prepared for a fight. Lucas' mask sprang up as similar masks appeared on Marigold and Kerrill. Kerrill's blood red mask looked to be from a celebration in Venice, while Marigold's black mask seemed to be from a gothic dream. Kerrill now wore a elegant black and gold coat over a gold vest and pale red ruffled shirt, gold gloves slipped over his clawed hands while dark red tights hugged his legs and gold heeled boots seemingly stained along the bottom by blood finished the look. Marigold's outfit was a long black vest with cob-web lace sleeves that buttoned at his waist as he had no shirt one could see the muscled body underneath, gray tights hugged his legs in a alluring fashion as white tipped claws were clad in white fingerless gloves and white heeled boots. The three Shinigami's felt pure evil blast them back out into mid-air, where Hex and Ryuusei managed to catch them.

Ryuusei held Lucas steady as Yvonne snarled from below, "The bastard's got the boys!"

The group looked out to see Nexus levitating there, under one arm was a struggling Subaru, the other held an out-cold Oliver with the child's head resting on the adult's shoulder. Lucas would of spoke, but feared what Nexus would do. Kerrill pointed to the male's side, where the group watched as black chains snaked around the sheath as his once lush silver hair twisted to darken to a tarnished brass, what was once soft gold became borderline pitch-black as sun-glow skin paled to rival death banishing all light in the process. A half mask appeared on his face, its gentle blue hues an sickening reminder of the goodness Nexus once held compared to the evil spewing forth.

"Isn't that the bastard Ira?" Ryuusei questioned, wondering what the hell was going on.

Nexus/Ira spoke, "Yes...and no. You see I am both...as well as something else. When a Shinigami is cast into Oblivion their mask of power is taken from them never to be returned. Nexus wished for his lover back so much that a certain Prince had to take pity-"

"Asmodeus...you made a deal with him! You bastard!" Kerrill cried out.*

Ryuusei froze as Hex whispered, "That's a Hell Prince..."

The evil male chuckled, "Only a small part of him...you see I, Ira made a deal with Asmodeus...he would feel the lust of a "pure" Heaven Shinigami in return for getting me out. I didn't think he'd fused us so I could feel Nexus' lust for me..."

Kerrill shook his head, knowing full well that Asmodeus did that to piss Death and his siblings off. He looked to Lucas...wondering what the other would do now.

"You're pathetic, Ira. I refused you knowing that Nexus was true to you...I refused you for my friend. How could you go as far as this?" Lucas asked.

Ryuusei blinked, "What happened?"

"Ira tried to kill me when I refused his advances 500 years ago, because I am a holder of one of the Innocence Keys any who attempt to kill me are considered going against the Master Plan. I couldn't do anything to save him and Nexus understood...poor Nexus must have been tricked by someone." Lucas explained...

Ira blinked slowly, "I'm pathetic...no...Lucas...I'm done.

_I am done pretending  
>You have failed to find what's left" <em>Ira blasted Ryuusei from Lucas, grabbing the Shinigami by his throat.

_"I will suck you dry again  
>Some are not worth saving<br>You are such a pretty mess  
>I will choke the life within" <em>

Ira chuckled as Lucas struggled in his grasp. Hex flew to where the boys were only to be stopped by a large horned demon, Kerrill appeared at the devil's side. The demon chuckled, holding either child in one of the six arms that sprouted from its sides. Subaru squeaked out as his Father recovered in mid-air to kick off back towards Ira. Yvonne hanging back in case more demons showed, Marigold flying to aid Ryuusei.

_"Now you want to take me down_  
><em>As if I even care<em>  
><em>I am the monster in your head"<em>

Ira laughed as he allowed the vampire to slash where he once was and locked eyes with Adam, as the demon stood fear gripping his soul. Yvonne's snarl snapping the demon to attention as the horned demon had knocked Hex back, Adam rushed forward and caught the other. Seeing the deep wounds Adam bit his thumb to use his blood's regeneration abilities on Hex, it worked as the devil nodded taking off to aid Kerrill again.

_"And I thought you'd learn by now  
>It seems you haven't yet<br>I am the venom in your skin  
>And now your life<br>Is broken" _

Lucas felt Ira's words were directed at him, as the flesh where the other touched started to tingle. Ignoring it he brought out his orbs tossing them in Ira's direction. Ryuusei pulled out his sword and coating in ice sent a spike of the element towards Ira. Surprised Ira was struck by the icicle after his dodged the Unorthodox Weapon...

_"After the lights go out on you_  
><em>After your worthless life is through<em>  
><em>I will remember how you scream<em>  
><em>I can't afford to care<em>  
><em>I can't afford to care"<em>

Ira recovered quickly, smirking when he heard Hex's outcry of pain as the horned demon snapped the devil's arm tossing him back in the process. Halting in mid-air, Hex mended his arm with his own energy before gathering fire to his hands and blasting it towards the horned demon's feet. The demon absorbed the fire with a smirk..._  
><em>

"_I am suffocating  
>You have failed to pull me in<br>I will drag you down again"_

Ira smirked as he blasted both Lucas and Ryuusei down into the rocks below without a second thought he blasted Hex and Kerrill into the ground. Marigold levitated there momentarily stunning the other male with his cold gaze. Ira shot back as Marigold shot forward, a wisp-like staff taking shape in his hands. Ira blocked the first and second strike, laughing as the horned demon appeared causing Marigold to pull back before he hit the boys.

_"Life is unrelenting  
>Feeding lies into my head<br>I will feed the lies you live" _

Ira lowered himself before shooting forward and plunging his hand through a rising Ryuusei's abdomen, relishing in the warmth the vampire's body still held. Ryuusei gasped and felt as if everything that made him, Ryuusei was being sucked out by the Death Bringer. Ira was forcefully removed as Yvonne slashed his shoulder open, wisps of something surrounding her. The wolf was aided by Hex who hurled a rock at Ira without even a thought as to how.

_"Now you want to take me down_  
><em>As if I even care<em>  
><em>I am the monster in your head<em>  
><em>And I thought you'd learn by now<em>  
><em>It seems you haven't yet<em>  
><em>I am the venom in your skin<em>  
><em>And now your life<em>  
><em>Is broken"<em>

Ira backed, locking eyes again with Adam as the demon helped Lucas to his feet. This time Adam glared back, surprising the fallen Shinigami who merely shot up as Hex and Yvonne both struck where he once was. Lucas watched as the horned demon shifted Subaru so that the child was held in a higher arm. The little vampire had been knocked out at some point...Lucas leveled a glare to Ira.

_"After the lights go out on you_  
><em>After your worthless life is through<em>  
><em>I will remember how you scream<em>  
><em>I can't afford to care<em>  
><em>I can't afford to care"<em>

Ira seemed to be confused about something. He held his head with one hand. Ryuusei saw it as the male looked back up, Nexus' gold eyes were there. Pained, remorseful, lost...

_"I can't afford to care"_

Ira shook his head and the eyes were gone, replaced by near pitch-black. He smirked as he slashed the space behind him and the demon. Lucas gave an outcry of pained shock as the duo left with the two sons. Yvonne, Hex and Adam rushed to their friends sides as Marigold helped Kerrill rise to his feet, holding the younger Shinigami close._  
><em>

"_After the lights go out on you  
>After your worthless life is through<br>I will remember how you scream  
>I can't afford to care<br>I can't afford to care"_

Ira's voice was softer now, more like a lullaby to the two now sleeping children as they were laid on a round bed set into the floor. The horned demon watched as the male walked into a circular mirrored room.

_"I can't afford to care"_

Ira screamed, shattering the mirrors. As fragments fell Nexus' eyes could be seen within those dark pools. The boys were never woken...**

* * *

><p>The small group made their way, stumbling into the caverns. Adam started looking over the wounds grateful that they weren't too bad. Marigold looked to Lucas as the three Shinigami removed their masks.<p>

"Lucas...the venom..." Kerrill said, nodding to an open wound on the other males neck.

Lucas nodded, "It needs to be sucked out..."

Adam looked to Ryuusei, "Ryuu-nii...think you can do it?"

Ryuusei smirked, "One word: Duh!"

The vampire approached, hesitating as he realized if he did this there were going to be some serious repercussions. Lucas was aware that Ryuusei was holding back. Turning to face the other male his face flush he muttered, "Just forget the consequences and do it all ready!"

Ryuusei growled low, mentally condemning himself to what fruit this temptation would bare, before yanking the Shinigami to him and biting into his neck. Drawing out all the venom he could before releasing Lucas and spiting it out quickly. Lucas swallowed the moan that threatened to escape when he felt the vampire's fangs sink into his neck. Nodding mutely to the taller male, the slender Shinigami walked to the cavern entrance...

"Oliver...Subaru...oh gods, I'm sorry..." he muttered, letting out a small gasp as Ryuusei's long arms encircled him.

"We'll get them back...I promise you, Lucas...we _**will **_get our boys back and make sure Ira is punished for what he's done. Not only to us, but to his own lover as well..." Ryuusei said low, remembering the final sight of Nexus' eyes glistening out from those dark depths. Ira was cruel to one who loved him beyond death; as a Kanda, Tenth House of the Imperial Coven, Ryuusei was furious. As a Vampire, one who loved their chosen partner beyond death, he was **_pissed_**...

One way or another...Ryuusei Kanda was going to get Ira back for his crimes...he just didn't expect the legacy that would be born because of it...

**End of Part 4**

**Lunny: *runs and hides* NO KILLING THE AUTHOR WHO WILL WRITE A KICK-ASS RESCUE! Side notes...**

***Asmodeus is the 3rd Prince of Hell representing Lust. The other six are 1st Prince: Lucifer for Pride, 2nd Prince Mammon for Greed, 4th Prince Satan for Wrath, 5th Prince Beelzebub for Gluttony, 6th Prince Leviathan for Envy and 7th Prince Belphegor for Sloth. These are gathered from Christan texts and Wikipedia! :) **

****Yes...Ira was singing that entire time...I didn't feel like repeating the words "He sang" constantly like that... XP**

**Cold: Hope you all forgive her for being late...she's joined up with a new kick ass RP Guild on Gaia...  
><strong>

**Solarius: She's having a lot of fun...kindly leave a review...  
><strong>


	5. Part 5- Had Enough Yet?

**Lunny: *looks around; dashes behind a large rock wall* I'm hiding because I know those who adore this fic will either try or kill me or glomp me to death. Either way…I need a barrier. I hope this rescue is enough…**

**Solarius: *smirks* I have the bazooka if anyone needs it. Disclaimer stays: She only owns the Founders/The Cats and plot. The Millennium Earl, Adam Noah is Hoshino-san's. Also she doesn't own "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin…**

**Cold: Enjoy!**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt. 5**

The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School

Marigold looked around at the group, Kerrill sighed as Lucas watched their reflections in a pool. Ryuusei leaned against the stone wall contemplating their next move as Hex looked worriedly at Adam. Yvonne watched the demon as well, more of an inquisitive gleam to her eyes. Adam clutched his chest before looking up and smiling, putting Hex at ease. Yvonne stood before walking briskly to Lucas, sitting down next to the Shinigami she leaned her head on his shoulder. Lucas chuckled before patting her head, he glanced back to Ryuusei.

"So, Ryuu…what are you thinking about?" Lucas asked in a soft voice. Everyone seemed to pause before glancing back to the vampire.

Ryuusei blinked before looking up at the others, "A duel."

Lucas blinked turning around fully to look at the other male, Yvonne leaned back to smile at the vampire knowingly. Hex tilted his head before blinking owlishly, "What sort of duel, Ryuu?"

"Between me…and that bastard, Ira that's what." Ryuusei said. The vampire jumped slightly as Lucas shot up with a small cry.

"Ryuu! You can't…swordsmanship is something Ira actually prided himself on." Lucas said trying to reason with the other male.

"Really…I pride myself on my abilities with the violin." Ryuusei said with a smirk. Lucas blinked in disbelief at the vampire, before sighing in defeat.*

"Honestly Ryuu, what are we going to do with you?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

Marigold stood as Kerrill blinked in shock. The taller Shinigami spoke first, "If you're serious about this duel. You'll need a weapon which can stand up to Ira…"

"A weapon blessed by another Shinigami of opposite alignment to Ira himself…in other words: A Purgatory Shinigami." Kerrill finished, blinking in astonishment as a small puzzle started to solve itself in his mind.

"Exactly, love. Lucas…think you'll be up to the task?" Marigold asked as the slender Shinigami walked to stand before Ryuusei. The Vampire locked eyes with the Shinigami; both male's knowing in their hearts that something more was between them. Ryuusei promised himself that he would explore every aspect of the Shinigami in front of him; Lucas was both terrified and thrilled at the emotions whirling through his soul when he was around the vampire.

"Yes. If Ryuu thinks he can take on-" Lucas was cut off by a sharp look from the taller male.

"I don't think, Lucas. I _**know**_ I can take on that bastard." Ryuusei said with the barest hint of a growl. Lucas repressed the shudder in favor of nodding briskly.

"Ryuu…you're gunna be careful right? Cause that guy had a pretty mean looking demon helping him." Hex said worriedly wringing his hands.

Adam chuckled, "He will or Kimiko will have his guts for garters."

Ryuusei shared a chuckle with his friends as Lucas crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. Yvonne felt like explaining, "Kimiko is Ryuu's little sister, Adam's future bride and the scariest female in the Kanda Coven besides her Grandmother: Hoshi."

Lucas smiled with warmth as he mused, "I can't wait for the boys to meet her."

Ryuusei felt a surge of strength and hope from Lucas' words, his Shinigami hadn't given up completely as his disposition had led the vampire to believe. Standing with a smirk, Ryuusei crossed his arms as he tapped the sheathed end of his broadsword with his heel.

"So, what do we have to do in order to get this accomplished?" the vampire asked with a raised brow.

Lucas blinked blushing for some unknown reason before nodding, "Well…I'll need to get a better look at that blade and we'll need to be alone so I can concentrate completely."

Ryuusei nodded to the others who all shared smiles, Marigold chuckled deeply before raising with Kerrill's hand in his. Yvonne and Hex shared a giggle before leaving with an amused Adam. Lucas walked to the large pool in the back as Ryuusei walked up next to him.

"So, how does one go about receiving a blessing from a Shinigami?" Ryuusei asked taking note in Lucas' fidgeting hands.

Lucas cleared his throat before taking a few relaxing breaths, "Well…first off, you need to know that you won't be running me through with that blade. I have a low tolerance for pain and getting a blade run through is a great way to reach that. Second, you might be uncomfortable with my method, but there is a lesser way-"

"Lucas…just spill it already!" Ryuusei growled out sensing that the other male was tip-toeing around something.

"Either we kiss and exchange enteral vows of loyalty to each other…or I just ask my superiors to grant your sword the ability to slay Shinigami." Lucas quickly explained gaining a mighty blush.

Ryuusei thought about it for a moment, "Vows."

"All right, I'll just-wait…you just said…Eh?!" Lucas blinked as the words struck him.**

Ryuusei crossed his arms, "Vows. I'm serious about staying at your side Lucas and a kiss from you doesn't sound too bad either…"

Lucas had blushed bright red before nodding, "A-All right…though I don't see what the big deal of a kiss from me is…"

Ryuu chuckled darkly, the smaller male beside him shivered before clearing his head to look at the black wall before him.

"**Followers of Order and the Master Plan,  
>I a mere servant of Purgatory seek your aid.<br>There is one here who wishes to be a part of our Clan,  
>He is willing to have the price paid."<strong> Lucas intoned to the void.

"_**What is his vow?"**_ at the disembodied reply Lucas looked to Ryuusei.

The vampire breathed out slowly as he realized that it was up to him, "I, Ryuusei Kanda, second son of the Kanda Family Leader and holder of the title "Lord of Nightmares" vow my eternal loyalty to the Purgatory Shinigami Lucas Walker."***

Lucas smiled, _**"There is more lingering within your heart, Nightmare Lord…"**_ the voice pointed out, and Lucas blinked in puzzlement watching as Ryuusei looked down.

"The Heaven Shinigami Nexus…is there a way to save him?" Ryuusei muttered.

"_**Yes."**_ The voice seemed irritated, like it knew what Ryuusei was going to ask and wanted him to get on with it.

"Can you use me to do so?" Ryuusei asked after a breath, Lucas grasped his wrist quickly. The vampire merely glancing to the Shinigami…the two heard what seemed to be a "hum".

"_**If you are willing to become a tool for us…"**_ the voice said, Ryuusei shivering in spite of himself at the implications that the voice held.

"I am." Ryuusei said sternly. Lucas' grip tightened as he started to softly hyperventilate.

"_**Then…your sword shall be granted that task, Lucas it is your turn now."**_ The voice said, causing the Shinigami to jump at the mention of his name.

Lucas steadied his breathing blinking back tears as he smiled to Ryuusei, "I, Lucas Walker, Shinigami of Purgatory and one of the holders of an "Innocence Key" vow my eternal loyalty to the Undying Vampire Ryuusei Kanda."

"_**Draw your sword, Ryuusei." **_The voice seemed gentler now, calmer.

Ryuusei drew his beloved sword: Ichigen, a satisfied hum from the voice before it spoke again, _**"Good. With this Gift your blade will be able to free Nexus from Ira's imprisonment and protect Lucas from Ira's Greed."**_

Ryuusei nodded as the voice spoke again, _**"Lucas…time for you to bestow the Gift unto our new Clansmen."**_

Lucas glared at the void, "You have to seal yourselves off first. You all know how shy I am…"

The wall became solid rock before Lucas turned to Ryuusei; the vampire smirked before tilting his head towards the other male. Lucas stepped up to him breathing calming breathes as he leaned up. Their lips met and Ryuusei growled low before tugging Lucas into a deeper kiss, the Shinigami softly gasped giving Ryuusei the chance to intrude upon the others moist cavern. Exploring every inch of it, the vampire at that point didn't care for the "Gift" he finally had a taste of the alluring male in front of him and he wasn't letting that chance slip by. Lucas kissed the vampire back, knowing that the "Gift" had already been passed but still…Ryuusei tasted divine. The two were so wrapped up in each other that the sudden loud cough startled them both into reality. Lucas looked with wide eyes to the wall seeing that it was back to being a void, still held in the vampire's long arms.

"_**All you needed was peck…tension much?"**_ the voice sounded less creepy, _**"We take our leave of you."**_****

Lucas looked up to Ryuusei giggling as the vampire's grip tightened. He nuzzled into the vampires chest before sighing in bliss.

"Cozy?" Yvonne's voice cut through their moment, Ryuusei shaking in mild rage as he looked back to the female. Hex, Marigold, Kerill and a weird looking Adam stood behind her; three of the males with light blushes at the closeness of the two males. Adam looked distracted by something before he blinked and looked in puzzlement to Ryuusei's concerned noise.*****

"Yes. Leave." Ryuusei said flatly, the female huffing before walking further in.

"No can do…I tapped into my ancestors powers while you two were busy. I found a faint trail of the boys…don't ask how-" Yvonne explained, getting cut off by Marigold.

"She's tracking Oliver's Spirit. Subaru's is too weak for her wolves to sense it…" Marigold said with a smirk.

"Why is Subaru's Spirit weaker than Oliver's?" Ryuusei asked, Lucas pulling away a bit with worried eyes.

"My guess would be that the little vampire is in a place where Vampires are weakest…but at the same time Demons are stronger there or else that Demon-" Marigold started to speak, but was cut off by Kerill's cough.

"Vidiya…that demon's name is Vidiya: Slayer of the Hell Emperor's 37th Daughter and Rapist of the Hell Emperor's 56th, 60th, 71st and 77th Sons." Kerill said in a bored tone. Marigold froze…

"How the hell-?!" the Oblivion Shinigami trailed off in shock.

"Vidiya is also the Hell Emperor's 13th Son. He's the holder of the titles; the Lord of Betrayal and Master of the 27th Level of Hell….even when he was locked up…" the Hell Shinigami said with a shrug.

The group looked at one another, all praying in some way that the boys were safe…

* * *

><p>Oliver held Subaru whining as the small vampire shivered again…he didn't know why his friend was in pain, but he didn't like the two males who were watching from a little ways away.<p>

"Ira…the vampire won't last much longer here." The demon said crossing his arms. Subaru wasn't their intended target; he was caught because Ira had acted rashly. The demon sighed as the Shinigami turned and took a few steps away only out of the children's sight, but close enough that he could still hear the quivering breaths of the small vampire. The demon snorted before he walked to the children, Oliver flinching as he held Subaru closer; the vampire reacting to the flinch by looking weakly up and growling at the demon in warning. The demon raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, flicking a lock of hair over his shoulder the two children felt warmth surround them before Subaru blinked as the pain stopped.

The demon turned to walk away, "What did you do?" a weakened Subaru asked.

The demon looked back over his shoulder, "That's a rarely used side of Hell Magic. It's a barrier to stop this place from draining your feeble little soul, brat. We can't have you dying on us before your Pops gets here to watch us kill you twerps anyways."

Oliver whimpered, Subaru turning to hold the smaller child as he shot the demon a glare. The demon huffed before walking further away…he paused, "Vidiya."

"What?" Subaru raised an eyebrow at the male.

"My name. Thought you should know since I'll be killing you personally kid. My name's Vidiya." The demon said, not looking back at the two children.

"Thanks for telling me. Now I know who to haunt…" Subaru said sarcastically.

Vidiya chuckled darkly before waving over his shoulder, "Bring it kid…"

Ira looked at the demon as he passed by him, "Why?"

"Those kids are merely the means to our end letting them die now would be a hindrance to our goals." Vidiya intoned. Ira breathed out through his nose with irritation before glancing to the children. Oliver snuggled into Subaru's chest soft sobs could be heard from the small Shinigami. Vidiya continued to walk on before leaning towards Ira with a soft lustful drawl to his voice, "Now why don't the two of us assist in helping the other to overcome stress in the other, hm?"

Ira shivered before growling, "No, Vidiya…remember you are not the one I want…so shut-up and leave me alone."

Vidiya sighed before he continued walking away mentally wondering when he would be able to claim the Shinigami which haunted his hidden heart for what seemed to be eternity…******

* * *

><p>Ryuusei and the others stepped up to the start of the misty grounds; Lucas shook his head in disbelief.<p>

"Innocence Valley…how the hell did they get in-oh no. Ira found the unlocked gate!" Lucas placed his hand on his forehead as he groaned.

Hex, Yvonne, Adam and Ryuusei exchanged looks. Hex spoke first, "Why is do you guys even have an "unlocked gate"?!"

Lucas coughed, "It was to let the humans who live in the Valley in and out with no problems."

The immortals all sweat dropped before sighing in unison…

"Seriously…?" Yvonne sighed.

"You guys were being considerate…" Hex went on to say.

"Wow…" Ryuusei muttered softly.

The group walked into the Valley, Ryuusei was on high alert. Hex looked around nervously as Lucas watched Adam, the demon occasionally shaking his head.

"Adam…are you feeling okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes…just-" Adam started to try and reassure the other but he stopped at a child's giggle.

"Liar, liar. The demon's a liar~!" a child's voice sung through the mist. The group whirled around as Kerill, Marigold and Lucas sighed in unison…they knew that this clan would act.

"Who the hell was that?!" Ryuusei asked harshly. Twin giggles could be heard before two youths appeared into view…they looked somewhere in their mid-teens. They stood side by side, the taller of the two was white while his color opposite stood beside him. The taller youth's sleek white hair fell to his shoulders; leathery white wings were small and hugged the area around his ribs, as a pair of sleek cat ears flicked around his temples his tail curled at his side. The youth standing next to him had curly black hair which curled around his ears and neck; feathered black wings rested on his shoulders as a pair of black cat ears sat on top of his head flicking towards any sounds. Bright blue eyes were set in the black haired youth, while bright orange eyes were set in the white haired youth.

Lucas sighed, "All right you two…don't start anything."

The two youths shrugged. Hex blinked, "Who are they?"

The youths bowed chuckling, the taller one spoke first, "I am Morte. This is my twin brother, Ateas."

Hex made a face, "Sounds too formal…I know. You look like a troublemaker…" Hex pointed to the black haired one, "So you'll be Rascal! And you look like a straight lace guy…" he pointed to the other one, "Will be Teach!" *******

The two youths blinked before exchanging looks and chuckling…they nodded. The black haired one speaking, "Awesome, we've never been given names before. Are you here for the intruders? We can't go near them due to the children they have with them. That little vampire is currently really weak…our presence would only worsen his condition."

His brother nodded, "The small Shinigami is doing an excellent job of protecting him from the Valley's drain…they're in the dense area beyond that large hill just beyond there." The taller said as he pointed to the hill in question.

The group nodded. Yvonne nodded, "Let's go! I can smell the boys now…"

The group made their way over the hill in a small burst of speed. Hex blinked at Yvonne, "How can you Bonnie…this mist is really thick, doesn't this sort of thing mess with your senses a bit?"

"A Bookman always trusts their nose!" Yvonne said proudly. The group shared a chuckle before a large hellfire orb was hurled in their direction. Hex yelped loudly as the tip of his tail was burnt…glaring at the sheepish werewolf the devil hissed at Vidiya as he strolled into view.********

"Hi…miss me?" the demon asked.

The group stared at him and all at once, "No."

Vidiya chuckled as Ira stepped out…the boys were kept in the circle still. Kerill blinking at the sight as that meant that the demon had something up his sleeve. Marigold smirking as he figured the demon actually had a heart, surprising.

Ryuusei stepped forward drawing his sword, "I challenge you, Ira. One fight is all it takes. You and Me. Right here and right now, one duel to decide who gets it all."

Vidiya stepped closer to the children as Ira chuckled darkly…

"_Milk it for all it's worth.  
>Make sure you get there first.<br>The apple of your eye.  
>The rotten core inside.<br>We are all prisoners.  
>Things couldn't get much worse."<em> The male drew his chained sword, the chains snapping as he did so. He gestured to Lucas with a mocking stare leading towards the trapped children. The demon chuckled with the fallen Shinigami before falling silent…

_**"I've had it up to here; you know your end is near."**_ Ryuusei sang lunging at the male, their swords sparked as they clashed. Ira's eyes going wide as he felt the power within the blade surge into his core…the vampire got himself a new toy.

_**"You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become."<strong>_ Ryuu's voice had entranced Lucas; the vampire was seduction at its finest. Ryuu danced around Ira, drawing the shinigami's attention every so often by clashing his sword against one of the rocks surrounding them. At the last line Ryuu and Ira clashed swords again, the Shinigami backing up as the vampire pushed.

_"Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind."_ Ira pushed the vampire off of him and slashed causing the vampire to cry out as his sword went spinning off to the side. Lucas was held back by Yvonne and Hex, the two other immortals knowing that Ryuu's pride would never allow Lucas to get in the middle of this fight. He held his head as Nexus' eyes flashed within them.

_**"You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind."**_ Ryuu chuckled as he held his arm where a gash had formed. Ira blinked before screaming as Ryuu's sword slashed through his side, returning to its owner's hand. Lucas and the others breathed a sigh of relief as Ryuu stood on shaky legs. The demon made to move forward but felt vines around his ankles; he looked over to a glaring Hex.

_**"You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become."<strong>_ Ryuu lunged, rapidly slashing at Ira as the Shinigami closed one eye, and the other was still his eye color. Ryuu's mind whirled as he recalled Nexus' eyes from earlier, the vampire smirked as he drew a conclusion: Nexus was fighting back.

_"__Hold me down__ (I will live again)  
><em>_Pull me out__ (I will break it in)  
><em>_Hold me down__ (better in the end)  
><em>_Hold me down__."_ Ira's voice had softened, Lucas gasping as he recognized Nexus' soft tenor voice. Ira's darker tone singing almost as if it was on the wind….the demon growled as he broke the vines and lunged forward. Ryuu saw the demon and his eyes grew cold, staring at the Shinigami in front of him as he raised his sword to grant Nexus his plea for death.

_**"You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become."<strong>_ Ryuu's voice didn't falter as his sword ran both the demon and Ira through. Lucas cringed, Hex's jaw dropped, Yvonne shuddered as Adam fell to his knees in shock. _**  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Heaven help you."<strong> Ryuu said as he pushed his sword into the rock behind the two. Ira sputtered blood; looking to the demon impaled with him…Ryuu leaned down, "Release Nexus, that sword was never blessed to banish you Ira. It's only made so I could free the one you betrayed…"

Ira coughed, "Why do you care?"

"I owe it to him, just as I owe it to all the others who assisted in Oliver's creation. As that child's other parent, I feel it's my duty to repay them in some way. You betrayed the one who was faithful to you, you do not deserve any more time with them…release Nexus or face my wrath." Ryuu said with a blank face.

"Don't you mean your Pride?" Ira retorted.

"…" Ryuu stared at the male, the demon moved to hold Ira. The Shinigami went wide eyed before tears started to cascade.

"It's over, Ira. Nexus doesn't deserve any more pain than we've already given him. Let me remain at your side, let me take his place…" the demon muttered, Ryuu flinched at his words before standing. Ira cried before a soft glowing light enveloped the two. When it faded, a child stood beside the two…his hair long and dreadlocked around his frame, his skin was a shade darker than most Heaven Shinigami, he turned sun gold eyes to the vampire before smiling.

"Thank you." He softly said before kneeling beside the two, placing a small hand on the demon's back.

Kerill stepped forward a small smile on his face as he spoke, "Ira, for you actions you and Vidiya will be sealed in Hell. Vidiya, you and Ira will be sealed in the 66th level of Hell…the Emperor of Hell himself grants you two that honor."

Ryuusei removed his sword as a circle appeared beneath them, the child backed away waving at the two as they faded away.

Kerill brought the child to his side, "You can't be a Shinigami anymore…can you?"

"No. I don't feel that power anymore…I don't know what to do." The child said softly.

Marigold kneeled down and pulled the child towards him, "Kerill and I always wanted to raise a child. You still are immortal…we'll be here for you and watch over you."

The child smiled at the male, "Really?"

Kerill nodded, "If you'll let us."

The child wrapped his small arms around the male, "Yes!"

Kerill chuckled as he looked up and with a wave dispelled the circle now that Vidiya and Ira were gone. Once the circle was gone Ryuusei had both children in his arms, his sword dropped in the grass behind him. The two children clung to the male as he lifted them and turned in time to catch Lucas as well. The others smiled as they watched the cute family scene that unfolded before them…

"Wait…Ryuu, what did you mean by "other parent"?" Hex asked.

Ryuusei smirked, "Once we're done here…Lucas an't gunna be able to walk straight for weeks."

The group laughed as Lucas flushed bright red, the Shinigami grateful that the children were out cold.

**TBC**

**Lunny: So…what you guys think of that rescue eh? Did I do good? Also…I would like to comment on Ryuusei singing…*looks to the vampire in question* What the hell?**

**Ryuu: I was pissed…and he got the last fucking song!**

**Lunny: *sweat drop* Gotcha…anywho Special Notes:**

***Only a Kanda…**

****Pfft…Speechless…for once?!**

*****Lord of Nightmares huh? That explains a lot of things about this guy…**

******They don't know the half of it…**

*******Yvonne's done it again…now we see where Lavi gets it!**

********He's referring to Ira…which makes sense later…**

*********Oh my god…they're younger! And they got nicknames!**

**********Remember this? (Night School, chapter 21: SURPRISE!)**


	6. Part 6- Parting

**Lunny: I'M NOT DEAD! But this did take a while to recover...sorry guys and hope this small update helps wrap up the Founding of BOBS.**

**Cold: By the grace of everything in creation woman...GET ON WITH IT!**

**Solarius: Disclaimer stays...you all know it.**

**Special Bonus Chapter: pt. 6**

The Founding of the Black Order Boarding School

As the group made their way out of the valley, Marigold holding the newly renamed Lux (Nexus) as Ryuusei held both exhausted children, they stopped as the two youths from earlier stood in front of them. Hex blinked but smiled at them...Ryuusei wasn't so kind.

Ryuusei raised an eyebrow, "What are you two here for?"

The black cat looked to his brother, "We wanted to check on the little ones...are they all right?"

Lucas chuckled, "They're alive..."

The white cat looked at Lucas, "Death says you can't leave now...you Lucas Walker, Marigold Omen and Kerrill Omen. You are hereby punished-"

"For what?!" Hex cried out.

Neither twin flinched as the white cat spoke, "The gift given to Ryuusei Kanda was to seal both Ira and Nexus...Heaven has no need for a corrupted Shinigami...due to Lucas failing to send the corrupted Nexus to Hell with Ira and the adoption of the corrupted Nexus by Marigold and Kerrill. You three has disobeyed the direct orders of Death. Therefore, none of you are able to leave Innocence Valley until Death grants it..."

Lucas nodded, he knew Death would do something like this. Death was particular about things.

Kerrill sighed, "I only spared Vidiya and Ira because the Emperor of Hell never intended Death to take back the Son he stole unfairly in the first place. I'm fine with this punishment..."

Marigold shifted Lux in his arms before bringing Kerrill to his side, "As long as Kerrill is with me as we both told Lux we'd raise him...I'm all right with this as well."

The twins exchanged looks before nodding, "Death never intended to separate you two...frankly he'd be afraid of what Marigold would do to the Valley in vengeance..."

"Smart move, Death..." Lucas muttered.

Ryuusei growled, "And Lucas-"

The white cat cut off the vampire, "You have a betrothal to uphold Vampire. Once your finished here you are to return to her and marry. Death has-"

"Death can kiss my ass! I choose Lucas-" Ryuusei was cut off by a gentle touch on his elbow.

"You have a duty to uphold Ryuusei. Am I allowed to keep my son?" he looked to the twins as the vampire stared at him. Hex placed a hand on Yvonne to keep the werewolf silent, any words could easily break Lucas' cool the devil noticed as there was a slight tremble to the slender males shoulders.

The white cat nodded as his brother shrank into his side, "You may..."

Lucas nodded and gently took Oliver from the stunned Ryuusei, "Thank you...truly. You taught me a lot...all of you."

With that the three shinigami were gone and the immortals were outside of a locked gate, Hex started crying. Ryuusei held Subaru as the child whimpered, tears falling in his sleep. Adam's face was blank as Yvonne teared up...

The white cat, Morte looked back to the shinigami as Lucas held the still sleeping Oliver tears pouring down his face. Marigold and Kerrill were on either side of him, comforting the other with their auras the best they could...Lucas stopped crying as he looked up, "That was hard...I-I..."

"You love him, Lucas...which is why you wouldn't endanger him like that. If he was to demand to stay...not even the Contract would of protected him from the Valley's drain." Marigold said.

"Mari's got a point, Lucas...Subaru would of never adjusted like this. We have to neutralize the poison the Valley leaks out against those of immortal blood before we can let them back in..." Kerrill soothed.

"He hates me now..." Lucas whined...the other two shinigami nodded in agreement.

Ryuusei growled before holding Subaru and soothing the child. Yvonne watched him, "What now?"

"I do what they want...its clear Lucas doesn't want me-"the vampire started only to cut himself off at Hex's squeak.

"Us, Ryuu...us..." Hex corrected him, trying to not let the vampire feel alone in this. Ryuusei nodded but didn't say anything as he walked away. Yvonne followed, then a distant Adam went after them. Hex looked back to the gate, "Be safe Lulu...we'll see you again."

And so it rained...

* * *

><p>The city was gloomy, then again it was a city set outside of the famed Innocence Valley. A jet black cat dashed through the back alleys and arrived at its destination. An old school building which was secretly being used for the sole purpose of teaching young immortals how to co-exist with mortals and the basics they would need to survive.<p>

The Core Founder of the school was an absolute mystery, but four other Immortals were credited with Founding the school due to various reasons. The Leader of the Former-Imperial Kanda Coven: Ryuusei Kanda was responsible for finding the school's location. The Leader of the Bookman Pack: Yvonne Bookman was responsible for gathering the criteria nessacary for the school. As the Leader of the Karma Devil Clan: Hex Karma was responsible for finding the first batch of teachers that were now in charge of the classes. As the Leader of the Old Noah Demon Bloodline: Adam Noah was responsible for the protection of the school, remarkably parents trusted the Old Bloodline a lot more than the male thought. The four had helped the founding of the school because Hex suggested it and they were bored. So, they all got teaching degrees and became part of the Educational System.

The cat smirked before dashing inside, a pure white counterpart appearing suddenly besides it. The two had a mission to undertake and it started as soon as they entered the building. The white cat parted from its companion to find two of their targets as the black cat went to find the other two.

Ryuusei wore his reading glasses as a pre-teen Subaru leaned on the chair near his father, the youth looked at him and sighed. Ryuusei flicked his dark gaze to his son, "What is it?"

Subaru looked at him, "Shinigami are going to be attending soon aren't they?"

The elder vampire nodded, "You forgot my son, Death actually favors the school. Those who are going to start attending are young Shinigami who have been recently born. They have more to learn than any of the children currently studying here."

Subaru nodded, "Yes, Father." The youth blinked as a pure white cat leaped onto the armrest near him, "Uh...Father, Uncle Adam added cats to guard duty?"

Ryuusei blinked, "What are you-?" he froze when he saw the cat, "You?!"

Subaru jumped as his Father never yelled, but then again his Father also rarely glared. Which is exactly what his Father was doing at this point in time...he knew his Father held a dislike of cats, but seriously?

_[Its been a while, Ryuusei Kanda.]_ the cat telepathicly spoke out loud. Subaru stared, okay...that was beyond creepy...the cat went on. _[I have a question for you: Want to meet the Core Founder of this fine school?]_

Ryuusei blinked; a thought starting to form in his mind, _"If that damn cat is outside of the Valley...then...Lucas?!"_ he spoke, "Hold up, where's Lucas?"

Subaru jolted up at the mention of that name, somewhere in his mind nearly faded memories surfaced of a small white haired boy with deep gray eyes and his red haired father with liquid ebony pools. He looked at the cat with hopeful eyes. The white cat blinked, _[He is well.]_

"Look smart ass, I didn't ask _**how**_ he was...I asked _**where**_ he was...answer me properly." the elder vampire snapped.

The cat was unflinching as it answered, _[Not telling until you answer my original question.]_

Ryuusei growled low, "Fine. Yes, I would like to meet the guy who's giving me something to do with my life since I threw it away 200 years ago when I followed my heart!" his tone was clipped.

The white cat's orange eyes actually looked apologetic, _[The Core Founder knows.]_

Ryuusei sighed, figuring he wouldn't get any more out of the cat he nodded. Subaru made a face, but decided against speaking least he anger the two elders before him. Ryuusei crossed his arms, "Now what?"

The white cat blinked, _[Now, I find Adam and speak with him.]_

Subaru blinked, "I can take you to Uncle Adam. Little Lero is with him. I promised the little one I'd take him outside to play today. Is that all right Father?"

Ryuusei smiled at his son's thoughtfulness towards his younger cousin, he nodded; "Go."

Subaru nodded in return and with that walked out, jumping as the white cat jumped on his shoulders. The youth moving to support half the large tom with an arm as he continued to walk.

The black cat skidded to a halt as he heard Hex's giggles. The feline poked his head around a corner and mentally smiled as the devil helped the child before him balance in mid-air. The child's small wings beating at a quick pace to keep himself afloat. The black cat walked smoothly in and yowled as it felt something small barrel into itself. The cat looked up at the small dark jade eyed child who looked down at him in interest.

"I am so-its you!" Yvonne's voice cried out as she ran to the poor cat.

_~Hello, tabby...mind getting your pup off me?~_ the cat mentally asked.

Yvonne shook her head, "Nope, he an't moving till you tell us where and how Lucas is."

Hex had stopped playing with the small child, gathering the child in his arms he smiled at the cat; "Hi, Rascal. Meet Bonnie's little one, Sylvan."* The devil held up the child in his arms, "And this is my little boy, Direitio_!_"

The cat meekly mewled as Sylvan got off him and sat crossed legged with a smile. The feline got up and blinked at the two adults, _~First off, answer this question and I'll answer yours: Would you two like to meet the Core Founder?~_

The two immortals nodded. The cat beamed then went on, _~Good. Now...Lucas is well and only the Core Founder knows where he is...so, with that. Catch me if you can!~ _

The two founders watched as the cat turned and dashed away, they looked at one another before Yvonne scooped up Sylvan and the two gave chase.

Subaru walked into the dimly lit room, "Uncle?"

The white cat on his shoulders bristled as Adam Noah appeared out of the shadows. Subaru wasn't bothered as he was used to his Uncle at this point. The cat saw the corrupition that Ira had sowed in the demon before Adam blinked and it was gone. The male kneeled down and smiled gently, "What brings you here my little one?"

"Uhm...this cat says it wants you to meet the Core Founder and I promised Lero I'd play with him today." Subaru said.

Adam stood and nodded as a small child walked out, large red eyes and dual toned black and orange hair caused the cat to tilt its head. Subaru held out his free hand and the child's face brightened as he rushed forward to clasp it in his two smaller ones. The cat nuzzled Subaru's cheek before looking at Adam, its orange eyes blinked before it spoke; _[Are you ready?]_

Adam stood and nodded. Subaru was going to let the cat down, but decided against it as he wanted to know where Lucas was as well as the child he remembered so vaugely from his memories. So, still holding his cousins hand the youth walked back to his Father.

Ryuusei nodded to his younger brother, Adam smiled gently as the cat leapt into the air and landed lightly in front of the four males; _[This way please...]_

The white cat walked away only to blink and stop at a darkened corridor as its black counterpart slid to a stop at its side. Yvonne and Hex appeared, neither out of breath. The four immortals shared a smile before letting their sons gather in front of them. The cats nodded and led the way further into the old school. They came to a set of large double doors, after a soft mewl from the black cat the doors opened and the small group walked in.

Ryuusei froze at the sight of Kerrill and Marigold, a much older Lux sat not too far off. His white hair was still in dreadlocks as his skin merely darkened over the years; sun gold eyes had narrowed and matured over the years. Lux looked back to his surrogate parents and smirked. Marigold stepped down, his former glory not at all diminished by his new outfit of no shirt whatsoever, the same harem pants, only this time with a deep red sash and the same footwear; but his arms were wrapped in deep red cloth from his upper arm to the back of his hands. Kerrill stepped into view alongside his life partner, his regal bearing not unchanged since the last time they saw him; he now wore a loose light gold poet's shirt as a loose black vest overlay it, sleek black slacks and dark gold boots completed the outfit.

Hex looked ready to cry as he smiled at the two, "When did you guys get out?"

The couple looked at one another before Lux spoke, "Right around the time the school was opened."

Yvonne glared, "And why only now are you revealing yourselves to us?"

Kerrill spoke as Lux visiable paled and took a step back, "We were told not to. Death wanted to see if you all could handle this task."

Ryuusei growled, "This was a mere task!?"

Marigold nodded, "Its Comminuty Service for us..."

Hex blinked, "Lulu?"

"Right here, Hexi..." an all-too-familiar voice said from behind the couple. Lucas walked out into view, a small white haired youth hiding behind him. As the red haired male was revealed under full light, Ryuusei noted that he seemed thinner than the last time they saw him. His hair was longer but only by mere inches, his eyes were still that same gentle black. The small youth hiding behind him dashed into Lux's shadow. Ryuusei's immortal eyes tracked Oliver's every move, the vampire glad to see the youth was healthy looking. His white hair had lengthened some over the years apart and his dark gray eyes were still that beautiful color that Ryuusei had come to seek in storms.

Ryuusei looked back to Lucas; the shinigami's face unreadable, "So...you're the Core Founder?"

The cats both blinked and looked at the vampire. Lucas made a surpised face before shaking his head with a small chuckle, "Yup. You're looking at the Core Founder."

"Daddy..."

"Who they?"

The two small voices made Ryuusei's heart freeze, he slowly looked off to the side as a set of small children shuffled out into view. The first one who spoke was a little girl with curly dark brown hair, her companion was a boy with unruly red hair. Both children had sterling silver eyes. Ryuusei nearly felt all life drain from his chest when he saw them come out, he could tell they weren't full shinigami. They lacked a certain aura. Lucas was quickly kneeling before them, "Lunny, Sol...what are you two doing out of bed?"

"Sol, got scared." the girl spoke out, she held a large black rabbit to her chest.

"Did not!" her brother pouted as he hid behind his large black bear.

"He says the shadows are getting closer." his sister went on. Lucas blinked and Ryuusei couldn't help his instincts as he drew closer. The shinigami's worry and fear creeping at the edges of his mind.

"They are!" the boy squeaked as he noticed the vampire draw closer. The child blinked a few times then dashed forward and into the male's legs. Ryuusei wasn't knocked down, but effortlessly swept the child into his arms. Lucas gasped as he twirled standing, he blinked as Sol nuzzled into the vampires chest. Marigold and Kerrill shared dropped jaws, as Lux went wide eyed. Oliver made a small sound of disbelief.

Ryuusei blinked, "I take it from all of your shocked faces...he doesn't do this."

Lucas shook his head, "Sol doesn't trust newcomers so easily...Lunny doesn't either but-" he was cut off as the girl dashed forward and looked up at Ryuusei. Lucas blinked and crossed his arms in curiosity.

"You a vampire, mister?" she asked.

Ryuusei chuckled before kneeling down, mindful of Sol as he sat the boy on his knee; "What if I am?"

"You gotta be. The shadows say they're scared of you cause you're..." she looked at her rabbit, "The Lord of Nightmares."

Ryuusei blinked before looking intently at the two stuffed animals then blinked as he saw that the two plushies were shadow envoys. He looked up at Lucas, "Who are these children?"

Lucas smiled, "Malformed Oblivion Shinigami. According to Death, they're birth was complete, but something went wrong with their gifts and it caused a defect which has them both as the first ever half-breed shinigami. Death gave them to me to care for. I was hoping to put them in the school soon."

Ryuusei looked back to the children then smiled, "I'd be happy to watch over them while you have need of me."

"_I'll always need you, Ryuu..."_ Lucas' eyes were dim, but he gave a half-hearted smile, "I appreciate the thought, Ryuu."

Hex crossed his arms as his son blinked. The small devil looked up at his father, "That's Lucas?"

Hex jumped then smiled down at his son, "Yup, that's Lulu!"

The child blinked before crawling up to sit in his Father's arms before speaking, "Uncle Ryuu really should of nailed him when he had the chance."

Yvonne turned sharply as Ryuusei developed a twitch above his left eyebrow. Hex slowly turned to use his body as a shield against the vampire's wrath. Adam darkly chuckled as Subaru walked forward, gently pulling Lero behind him. He stepped up to stand in front of the older youth, Lux blinked as he looked down at the young vampire.

"Yes, little one?" Lux asked.

"This is Lero, he's my cousin. I want him to meet Oliver." Subaru said sternly.

Oliver peeked out and stepped into view, Subaru's eyes light up as the smaller youth stood in front of him. Oliver looked to the smaller child, Lero had wide eyes before hiding behind Subaru. The vampire made a small noise before Oliver giggled and spoke, "Its all right, little Lero. My name's Oliver."

Lero leaned around and smiled at the other youth, "Hi. Oliver."

Ryuusei stood blinking as the girl slipped her small hand in his free hand. He smiled and walked over to Lux, placing the little boy down next to Oliver. The dark gray eyed boy turned to watch the elder vampire before smiling. Once Ryuusei had seen that the two children were near Lux and both were looking at the much smaller Lero with bright smiles. Ryuusei didn't move until Oliver had luanched himself into the vampires arms. Ryuusei held the child close, Lucas not too far away holding back tears. The vampire looked back to the shinigami and Lucas caught his breath at the intense look in the other male's eyes.

-*5 years later*-

Oliver looked back as the twins played tag with Lero. Lunette was 'it' as Soliel ran alongside Lero. Subaru was sitting under a tree reading a book as a bamboo katana laid beside him. Oliver's eyes lingered on the young vampire a tad longer than nessacary.

"You're going to bore a hole in his head at this rate." Lux's deepening voice shook the young shinigami out of his reserve.

"What?!" he squeaked out turning to face the older male. Subaru looked up and his dark blue eyes narrowed to slits as he saw Lux too close to Oliver...scratch that, his Oliver. Subaru stood then made to advance, stepping out into sunlight the vampire hissed before blinking and advancing anyways. Direito sat up in the tree and sighed as Sylvan leaned on the trunk. The werewolf looked up, his dark green eyes playful.

"How long before those two hook up you think?" the shifter asked his devilish friend.

Direitio gave him a look, "They'll both have kids, former wives and a whole lot of tension before that happens."

Sylvan shrugged...

Subaru smirked as he approached unknowingly just as Lux was finished making poor Oliver flustered, "Hey...Moyashi-"

The devil. Shifter, Immortal and the children playing all cringed as Oliver turned and 'WHACK' sent Subaru flying with a good left hook. The tearing shinigami glared at Subaru and cried out, "BAKANDA!"

With that Sylvan looked up at Direitio and nodded, "You're right...a small part of hell will freeze over before those two ever hook up..."

**End**

**Lunny: Yes, this is the end of the Founding of the School. I hope you all remember where that ending came from as it was mentioned in Night School. Special Note:**

***Yeah, I named Old Man Bookman for the sole purpose of this fic. So please don't kill me...this name is purely of my own creation.**

**Cold: Anyone else thought "And so it begins" when Oliver called him, "BaKanda"? **

**Solarius: Read, Review and Enjoy...**


	7. Part 7- On the matter of blockade

**Lunny: So...this was like way easier to type out than I thought...so, you guys get it early. Maybe its compaion part as well...who knows...**

**Solarius: *quietly sitting off to the side thinking***

**Cold: What the hell is that freaking lion thinking?**

**Lunny: I don't own Breaking Ben's version of the awesome Queen song "Who Wants To Live Forever"...**

Special Bonus Chapter

**Why Oliver and Subaru never hooked up**

Subaru glared at his Father across the grand table, it had been years now. The twins were dead, Lero was missing along with his bastard Uncle, Lucas withdrew into the Carpathian Mountains somewhere and Oliver stayed out in the open to show support for the School. The young adult was nearing his graduation year with a heavy heart. For years now he had been harboring a one-sided love for the Shinigami. A love the Vampire never thought he'd get in return. Subaru relaxed his glare as it was apparent his Father was really paying attention.

"You acting like a love sick female is ridiculous, Father." Subaru intoned, referring to the love the youth knew his Father held for the Elder Shinigami.

"You not acting on your emotions is cowardly, Son." Ryuusei countered, referring to the love the younger held for Oliver.

Subaru flinched, One for Pops. Zero for Baby Boy. The Vampire youth grumbled Ryuusei catching vague words such as 'damn old man' and 'stupid heartless Shinigami'. The Vampire Leader smirked despite himself.

"Oliver has a surprise for us later today it seems." Ryuusei said dryly as he took a sip of his blood wine, his eyes hidden by his bangs as he watched his son.

Subaru visibly tensed, Ryuusei mentally tallied Two for Pops. The young Vampire snorted, "No, surprise Father. It's Celine."

Ryuusei looked thoughtful, "The Death Angel?"

Subaru shot his Father a heated glare, "Yes. Her. The Death Angel who appeared with that damned Angel Clan when-" the vampire cut himself off with a choked sob. Subaru felt the woe swell up and before his Father could move the Vampire was gone and out the room.

Ryuusei stood, sighing heavily as he leaned on the table, "Damn it. Subaru...now, you cry for the ones we lost."

* * *

><p>Subaru ran faster than he had ever done so in his life. He stopped in the old gardens...a garden with a unique fountain. A old willow tree twisting its roots around the flowing waters. He looked up at the clear sky, bloody tears falling from his dark eyes. He jolted when he heard feminine giggling and took off into the high branches of the fountain. Mentally smacking himself for allowing weakness. He saw how distraught his best friends were when they lost the half-breeds not too long ago. It was then he swore never to let any of them see his tears, bloody tears were a clear indicator of how deeply wounded he was. And the sight he was greeted by didn't stop their flow either...<p>

Celine walked in the gardens, arm in arm with Oliver.

Subaru slid quietly against the tree feeling his heart nearly tear itself out, _God kill me now...make me stone so I don't have to endure this pain any longer._

What he heard next however nearly made the Vampire have a heart attack. Celine giggled up at Oliver as she spoke, "When should we tell them I'm expecting?"

"Until we know for sure, love. You said yourself, miscarriages are common among Death Angels. I don't want you getting your hopes up only to be crushed." Oliver said softly.

Subaru held himself then, _Shit...I can't love him now...not when his happiness is with her. She's going to make him a Dad. He's always wanted that...How the hell do I get out of here without them knowing...?_

Subaru looked around then leaned back as if he was sleeping, as he slipped deep into thought. He never noticed the damn twin cats that looked at him, the two exchanged looks before smirking. Twin tails twitched before the two leaped down and slammed into the Vampire.

"WHAT THE HELL-" Subaru's outcry made the couple jump as they watched the male land with a terrible splash into the waters. Oliver's eyes narrowed when he saw the waters darken. His eyes remained narrow as Subaru shot up and glared at the two cats, "The fuck was that for?!"

_-Aw...Suzu-kitten. You looked like you needed a wake up.-_ the black cat said with a sly smirk.

_[You've been asleep here all day after all...]_ his white twin intoned dryly. Subaru mentally thanking them for the swift cover...

Subaru shivered then leaped out of the water remembering something his Father told him a long time ago... _**"You must never get water on any wounds you got before I turned you. Its the one weakness you have my Son. I have it as well, but for me I only need to wait a few weeks before I'm fully healed. You have one scar that killed you. And it can kill you again if your not careful..."**_

He froze as he felt a thin scar across his chest slowly peel open. He blinked the pain away and smiled at the couple, "What you lovebirds up to?"

Celine giggled, "Nothing, Suzu."

Subaru mentally snarled. Very few people were allowed to call him that, Celine wasn't one of them, but for Oliver he'd suffer it. The two cats shared looks of shock before twitching tails watched the exchange before them. He chuckled, "Yeah right...but, I'm a good little bloodsucker and know when to politely bow out. So, by your honorable leave..."

He made to walk past them, stopping as Oliver pulled away from Celine to block his path. Subaru groused, "What Moyashi?"

"Your bleeding BaKanda. Did an old wound open up?" Oliver asked sternly. Subaru really hated the fact that the once smaller Oliver was now almost a whole head taller than him.

He blinked, "What the hell-tsk!" he sucked in a harsh breath as Oliver placed a mere fingertip to his chest. His eyes were a wicked gold as they shot up to glare at the other male, "...Moyashi."

Oliver merely flicked the hair off his shoulder as he held up his left wrist, "Drink."

"Go to hell." Subaru growled, Celine backed away sensing something dangerous surfacing in the vampire.

"Now." Oliver wasn't phased. He remembered when the Slaughter happened that Subaru needed blood to calm down. Ryuusei had nearly asked Lucas, but Oliver was bleeding anyways. He remembered those fangs sinking into the very wrist he now offered. A wicked slash going from his palm to his elbow gave the vampire the opening he needed to drink, the pale scar sill marring his ivory flesh nearly unnoticeable unless one knew it had happened. After calming down, Lucas had told Oliver in private that a Kanda would never again be able to feed off of the blood of others unless it was a Walker. Due to Lucas' contract with Ryuusei, the two Clans were bound to the other in that manner. A Kanda in need of blood would only have to take a small amount from a Walker to right themselves. Oliver knew he was taking advantage of that, but honestly...he loved feeling Subaru's fangs in his flesh.*

"Fuck off." Subaru was losing his resolve fast. Oliver was standing there stoic as hell, offering him the one thing he knew would make his wound heal...and damn it if he didn't want the Moyashi's blood running down his throat again.

"..." Oliver deadpanned. Subaru lost.

"Shit." He cursed as his fangs elongated to sink into the offered pale wrist. Subaru missed the slight sharp inhale that Oliver let out slowly or the understanding look that Celine held in her eyes. Subaru wrapped one hand around Oliver's own while the other wrapped around the taller Shinigami's elbow. Once finished the Vampire drew back and licked his lips clean of Oliver's ruby blood.

"Better?" Oliver intoned, his voice thick for some reason.

Subaru huffed, "Don't get overconfident Moyashi, you're the only person I can feed from if I need it."

Celine smiled, "Not for long, Suzu."

Subaru blinked thinking he had smiled when in reality he didn't, "Congratz. I hope the daughters get their Mother's looks. If you'll excuse me..." Subaru left without another word. Celine watched him and smiled at Oliver as the male returned to her side. The twin cats leaping onto Oliver's shoulders, making it somewhat difficult for Oliver to hold her. The couple shared a laugh as it seemed the twin cats were playing with each other and using Oliver as a jungle gym.

* * *

><p>Subaru walked a tad lifelessly before entering his own chambers. Sinking down on the bench seat overlooking the very gardens he just left the male let a song surface in his mind as he softly sang it out-loud without meaning too...<p>

_"There's no time for us_  
><em>There's no place for us<em>  
><em>What is this thing that builds our dreams?<em>  
><em>Yet slips away from us<em>

_Who wants to live forever?_  
><em>Who wants to live forever?<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh"<em> Subaru watched as Oliver sat on the edge of the fountain, Celine sat next to him as the cats chased each other on the grass before them. The two close together...

_"There's no chance for us_  
><em>It's all decided for us<em>  
><em>This world has only one sweet moment<em>  
><em>Set aside for us<em>

_Who wants to live forever?_  
><em>Who wants to live forever?<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Who dares to love forever?<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh, when love must die<em>" Subaru felt warm bloody tears leak out as he withdrew from the window and as his nails sharpened he slashed a painting he started of Oliver. He froze when he saw what he did and mentally swore. His eyes searched for a way to repair what he had done, but fell on an old picture taken when the twins started at the school. It was the closest he and Oliver had ever been, the twins had dragged Lero in between them. Subaru had been pulled by Lero as Oliver was pulled by Lunette. The two older youths met in the center of picture, Subaru throwing his arms around Oliver to avoid falling. Oliver allowed the contact just as the picture was taken...

_"Then touch my tears_  
><em>With your lips<em>  
><em>And touch my world<em>  
><em>With your fingertips<em>

_And we can have forever_  
><em>And we can love forever<em>  
><em>Forever is our today"<em> Subaru thought of a world where Celine didn't enter the stage, but bit back the bitter thought tasting his own blood. The Vampire shook his head, he was being pathetic. Oliver was happy with her...

_"Who wants to live forever?_  
><em>Who wants to live forever?<em>  
><em>Forever is our today<em>  
><em>Who waits forever anyway?"<em> Subaru made a choice then. He'd give Oliver his happiness, he wouldn't interfere as more than an irritating Uncle who'd spoil Oliver's children rotten. He smirked at the thought, then remembered his Father telling him of a betrothal. He nodded and breathed out opening his door to find his Father to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>-A Few Hours Later-<strong>

Oliver stood in front of his cherished extended family. Lux keeping off to the side, as Marigold and Kerrill were off in their own manor somewhere in Innocence Valley. The Immortal Former-Shinigami was considered a Death Angel, but for some reason Oliver sensed that Lux didn't like Celine much. Ryuusei and the other Founders were sitting in front of him as Subaru stood near Lux, just more in sight. Sylvan leaned on a table while Direitio sat in the chair next to him.

"As you all know, Celine and I have been a couple for a few years now..." Oliver started, shooting a few glares at Sylvan who opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment, "But...we have amazing news."

Celine held up her left hand showing a ring on her finger, "We're getting married!"

Lux froze then flicked his eyes sharply to the now stiff shoulders of Subaru. Sylvan cheered, "Nice Olly...we're happy for you."

Ryuusei and the other Founders nodded in agreement as Direitio glanced to a now sad smiling Subaru. Ryuusei stood up as he gestured to Subaru. The younger vampire pushed off the wall as he turned to open the door beside him. The female that stepped out had cold calculating black eyes and a soft fanged smile. Ryuusei looked around, "Subaru has agreed to the betrothal my Father set up for him. Everyone, I'd like to you meet-"

"Miko Suzuka." the female introduced herself. Subaru stood at her side, his once dark eyes now a soft gold. Ryuusei said nothing but his tensely set jaw spoke more to his friends than the children. The vampire was sorely tested in patience with this female and if she didn't learn quick, her head would pay the price.

Oliver smiled, "Congratulations, Subaru."

Subaru smiled coldly, something Oliver jumped at, "The same to you, Oliver."

Sylvan looked down to a now pissed Direitio. The devil didn't stand but he did manage in having both Oliver and Subaru glance around for a moment as his aura flared. As the adults left to attend to matters around the school. The two females smiled at one another as Celine clasped her hands under her chin in glee, "Oh Suzu! The children you and Miko will have are bound to be lovely little warriors indeed!"

Miko blinked, "Suzu?"

Subaru sighed, "A childhood nickname, Miko."

"Foolish. Don't expect that out of me." the female replied curtly.

"Thank god, someone finally with a backbone to smart mouth a Kanda." Sylvan whined, trying to lighten his friends moods. Even if he knew the female would test his own anger limits. A set of twin cats watching everything from the shadows of the table, neither wanting to leave but both knowing they would have to soon.

Miko allowed a small upturn at the corner of her lips, Oliver already knew the female would be difficult. Subaru already knew she'd be a pain in the ass...

Once the two newly formed couples left, Lux walked to the two remaining males in the room.

"What are you thinking?" the death angel asked of the two. As a set of twin cats left, splitting apart to follow one of the new couples.

"Miko." Direitio intoned, "She's using Suzu."

Sylvan chuckled, "That's apparent, any child born of a Kanda male will never die...just like us."

Lux sighed as he sat across from them, "Celine is more than she appears to be. I pity the children she'll bare for Olly."

"They're going to bury their hearts just like that?" The devil hissed, knowing of the two hidden hearts the Shinigami and Vampire held for one another.

"They think its easiest, we all know how Oliver wishes to be a Father and Subaru will let his heart die before taking happiness from others." Sylvan stated as he slipped into the chair alongside Lux, the death angel easily slipping an arm around him to get comfortable.

"I give up. Suzu's stubborn and Olly's dense. Both of them are moron's. I swear the moment that I see those two making progress towards a bed...I am personally locking their asses in the damn room!" Direitio said seriously.

Lux chuckled, "I look forward to that Dori. How about you, Sly?" the immortal looked to the werewolf practically in his lap.

"Hell yes, Lou!" Sylvan cheered. Direitio smiled at the two before sighing as he looked out the now rapidly darkening sky...it would be hell on earth before those two ever admitted to their feelings.**

**End**

**Lunny: I know its short, but its only to explain things...next part's gunna be lemony :3  
><strong>

***Who else snickered at that?**

****One word: Duh!**

**Solarius: Finally...I get to showcase these two in their sexual glory...**

**Cold: Now, I'm freaked out...**


	8. Part 8- He Said He Would: The Devil Wins

**Lunny: Holy crap...this...yay! * falls over ***

**Sol: Finally done...**

**Cold: No further intro needed. She's mentally gone. Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray Man, just the OC's you all grew to love.**

Bonus Chapter #8

Direitio wins...as always

Oliver leaned back in his chair, they had won. He sighed smiling as he sipped at his warm tea thinking over all that had happened over his life and up to the present. He looked up as Direitio walked in with his own mug of tea, the devil sat across from the Shinigami.

"Its over." Oliver sighed out.

"For now..." Direitio said flatly.

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Direitio!" Subaru called out as he too walked in from another doorway. The vampire sat down with a mug of something steaming. He looked at the other two before chuckling, "Well...some things never change huh?"

"I'll say..." Sylvan said as he was the last one to enter with a green tea cup before sitting next to Direitio as Subaru sat in the armchair across from Oliver. The vampire looked over at the reclining Shinigami before flicking his gaze back to the now narrowed eyed devil and smirking werewolf. Subaru shook his head before blinking at Oliver's question.

"What ever happened to Lux?" the shinigami asked, missing the presence of the Elder Death Angel who disappeared some years ago.

Direitio breathed out through his nose before speaking, "Ask our dear werewolf."

The other two looked at Sylvan before the dark eyed elder grumpily replied, "It was a misunderstanding..."*(1)

"Yeah, he confessed to being in love with you and you misunderstood by breaking his heart...Lux resides with his Father's further in Innocence Valley. I, at least, talk with them. They say that their acting as Border Guards for the Other Realm. Oh and they say the Clans look marvelous and they hope to see the children soon...but they're not holding their breath." the devil explained noticing the little flinches his friends experienced as the arrows hit, "Good to see you two weren't completely full of yourselves."

Subaru sighed, "Yeah, yeah. We get it-"

Oliver continued, "Visit the extended family once in a while."

Direitio blinked as the two finished the others sentence something they hadn't done in quite some time. The devil grew a slow smirk, earning a nervous glance from the werewolf. Sylvan sighed before continuing the conversation...it was hours later that found the four old friends playing a game of cards. Direitio had suggested that they would play a game of...

_**Strip. Poker.*(2)**_

The others agreed only because they knew he'd humiliate them in some other form later on for not indulging him at that point in time. Sylvan was doing rather well, as he chose to be dealer, the werewolf only lost his shirt and overcoat. Subaru, however, seemed to have rotten luck as the vampire was down to a silk undershirt, his underwear, pants and socks. Oliver was in a similar boat as the Shinigami was down to a mere white tank top, his underwear and pants. The two losing males glared at the still fully dressed Direitio.

The devil was unaffected by the glares as he impassively shifted a few cards around his hand. The devil glanced up as the other two males looked at their own hands. He watched as Subaru bit his bottom lip an action not unnoticed by the Shinigami. Direitio smirked as he watched the two males before him struggle with some sort of inner demon. His plan was working...

A few hands later had Oliver shirtless and Subaru without his pants. Sylvan was without his boots now while the devil was still fully clothed. Subaru twitched before he spoke rather harshly, "Your fucking cheating right now aren't you, damn devil?"

Direitio blinked in faked surprise, "Why would I do that?"

Subaru ran his fingers through his hair as he other hand placed the cards face-down on the table, "I don't fucking know, but you are!"

Oliver sighed his shoulders slumping, "Suzu...don't piss him off please. He's already taken my shirt..."

Subaru blinked as Oliver used his old nickname, "Oh come on Olly...he is!"

Sylvan then looked at the devil who's slow smirk grew in evil intent to the werewolf's mind, "Why don't we not piss off the devil tonight, Subaru?" the werewolf asked quietly.

Subaru blinked as he glanced to the devil in question, seeing the smirk the vampire paled before holding up his cards. Oliver gulped and knew he was going to regret joining the game.

He wasn't wrong. The game ended when Oliver, not Subaru was down to his boxers. Direitio had walked over to a nearby tray and prepared the others a nice warm drink. Subaru was eying Oliver's back as the male was redressing...Sylvan shook his head before sitting down with a pointed glare to Direitio. The devil said nothing and didn't react as he placed the tray down. He turned as Subaru pulled on the last of his clothes and Oliver glanced to the smaller male once before he retook his earlier seat.

The devil sat down with a cup of the warm substance, "So...are you two back to your former glory of friendship since your Grandsons became mates?", The two males stiffened but neither said a word which earned them a low hum from the devil, "I see..."

Subaru huffed as he picked up one of the cups and sipped at it, "Its not my fault."

Oliver mirrored the action followed by his own words, "You did fly into a minor tantrum when I had the vision you know."

Subaru bristled as he hissed out, "You didn't get visions of the future when you were a child!"

Oliver blinked while he muttered, "No I didn't...I was blessed with them as it was power hidden within my soul."

"Blessed...by that she-devil who wore angel's wings." Subaru said with venom. Direitio sighed as he saw Oliver swallow his sip with some difficulty. The devil crossed his legs as he waited for the inevitable argument.*(3)

"What did you call her?" the shinigami looked downright murderous as the vampire gave him a sharp eyed glare.

"She. Devil. She was...Olly-" Subaru started the argument still sitting. Sylvan sighed as he made himself comfortable.

"Don't use that nickname, Subaru...playing cute will not win you this argument you just started. Take that back now!" Oliver growled, the vampire shrank back before firming his resolve.

"I will not." Subaru was defiant.

"You petulant-" Oliver bristled only to be cut off.

"When was your wedding to her Oliver?!" Subaru asked heatedly.

"Why does-" Oliver threw up his hands as he leaned back in his chair, again cut off.

"Did you ever notice someone missing?" Subaru was leaning forward now as his tone became accusing.

"You weren't there! You hated my marriage for some-" Oliver exclaimed as he stood, forgetting about his drink. Sylvan glanced to Direitio as the devil sipped his slowly.

"I was never invited!" Subaru yelled back standing to glare into the taller male's eyes.

"Lie. I wrote all of you a personal invitation...she...she...oh...Suzu..." Oliver countered and trailed off as something seemed to click as he saw Subaru tear up. Oliver then realized what his wife meant when she said that vampires were best to the shadows.

"I never got it...I wanted to be there. Miko-Miko said it was for the best. She knew how much I loved you-" Subaru was nearly crying outright and once he uttered those last three words he covered his mouth in shock. He never meant to voice those thoughts.

Direitio smirked into his cup as Oliver froze, "What did you just say?"*(4)

Subaru looked down at the cup, then up at Oliver blushing like mad before he turned and fled the room. Oliver hot on his trail. The devil stood to calmly follow them as Subaru went to slam his door only to have Oliver stop it. Subaru looked at the shinigami with rapidly darkening eyes. Oliver pushed against the door, "Let me in, Subaru."

Subaru was about to protest when Direitio pushed the door open, shoved Oliver inside then slammed the door shut before placing a hell seal on the entrance. The devil's calm voice traveled back to the other two, "You will remain in there until further notice...don't worry I intend to leave food outside the door if needed."

Oliver had turned to look at the door before slowly turning around to focus on Subaru as the vampire had sunken onto the bed. Oliver walked over as Subaru began to talk, "I saw you were happy with her. I saw you were happy being a Father. I kept my heart to myself and my children saw it." he ran a hand through his hair, "My eldest told me the month after their Mother left me that he knew I loved someone else."

Oliver smiled, "They're your children. They would know."

Subaru chuckled, "He also knew who it was, as he put it...I was too open when their name was mentioned. He was worried that I would let their absence distance me like it did with my Father."

Oliver mentally held his breath, "And who is this person?"

Subaru gave him a blank stare, "Your funny, Olly. I just said it back in the other room. I love yo-" Subaru's word was cut off as the Shinigami short forward and kissed him. The vampire melted into the kiss as he sank back into the bed.

Oliver pulled away panting as he looked down at the smaller male, "Damn..."

Subaru smirked before rolling them and wrapping Oliver's legs around his waist grinding into the Shinigami, Oliver's head fell back with a low moan, "Now Oliver...did you expect to top here?"

Oliver gulped as Subaru grinded again he managed to speak brokenly, "N-now that y-you mention it...I-I..." his words trailed off when Subaru leaned over to nip at his neck.

The vampire let out a dark chuckle, "Wrong. A Kanda never lets their Walker top them...that would freeze over a small part of Hell." he teased as he started undressing Oliver slowly. Every article of clothing was removed with a well timed roll of his hips and gentle strokes to the exposed flesh. Oliver arching into the touches, Subaru stopped earning himself a rather pleasing whimper.

Oliver looked at the vampire, "What's wrong?"

Subaru blinked, "Do you want this, Olly? Do you want me? Honestly..."

Oliver reached out biting his lip as he did so, a small part of him pleased as he saw Subaru's eyes go a lust-filled gold at the sight of blood, "Let this convince you, Suzu."

They kissed again, Subaru sucked on the bleeding lip greedily as Oliver pushed off the vampire's coat and loosened his shirt. The vampire pushed the shinigami roughly into the bed as emotions and memories were made known to him.

_Oliver was always watching Subaru throughout their time at school...the shinigami was surprised about how fragile the Kanda's actually were. They needed the Walkers, yet everyone else saw their skills with the sword as a means of avoiding them. Sure, Subaru had a temper...but Oliver saw him with Lero and the Twins. That told the Shinigami everything he needed to know..._

_Subaru was gentle. Subaru wasn't as monstrous as everyone liked to think of the Kanda's. Oliver found himself looking more and more for Subaru. When the Slaughter happened Oliver found himself wishing for pain he could feel...and he did when he saw Subaru about to lose his mind. Father told him to use his wound to their advantage, Oliver was pleasantly surprised when he actually felt Subaru's fangs sink into his flesh. He held the vampire as the smaller male fed on him, something he relished in doing._

_When the death angels came, she came with them. He could feel her like he felt Subaru, her words charmed him...he slept with her and she told him she was expecting two weeks later. He knew then, he couldn't betray the child growing within her...he buried his heart for the child's sake. Further encouraged when Subaru walked out with Miko. When he was married he looked for Subaru, not finding the male had saddened him but it was sadder when no one got to see Subaru's wedding. He was told it was vampire tradition...he didn't believe that for a second. _

_When he heard Miko was with child, he doubted she would show the child any love. When he saw that his wife had given birth to twins...he cried. A little boy and a little girl...he wanted Subaru to hold them. He wanted Subaru to be near them...He wanted Subaru..._

"Suzu...Suzu?" Oliver's worried tone cut through the vampire's daydream. Subaru had pulled back as he was swept up in the emotions. Oliver did love him...hell the male still loves him. Oliver reached out and Subaru leaned into the touch he wanted the vampire, he honestly did! Oliver drew the male closer, "I love you Suzu."

(Start of Lemon)

Subaru shivered before sliding his hands to the shinigami's hips, Oliver inhaled as his own hands slid into the vampires hair. Oliver yanked Subaru's head back before kissing the vampire deeply, moaning into the kiss as he felt Subaru's erection grind into his groin. His boxers, as well as Subaru's pants and boxers being their only barrier. Subaru growled into the kiss, breaking it only to shed the rest of his own cloths...boxers included. The vampire turned predator eyes to the shinigami as he backed the other male into the bed. Kissing, licking and nipping his way down to the male's pelvic bone. With a devilish smirk he used his teeth to pull down the taller male's boxers breathing hotly on the exposed erection Oliver flopped back into the large pillows moaning softly at the action.

Subaru chuckled as his fun had only just started, the vampire licked the very tip of Oliver's erection earning a very pleasing moan. The vampire took his shinigami in till the male organ was touching the back of his throat. Subaru was thankful he didn't have a gag reflex or this might not go as smoothly as he wanted it to.

Oliver laid there in a panting heap as Subaru worked him over, the silver haired shinigami easily loosing himself to the pleasure the vampire was giving him. Oliver's breath hitched as he felt Subaru almost desperately suck and hum as if...oh...Oliver felt something warm bubble up his spine. It flowered in his stomach and soon the shinigami felt his first climax of the evening. Once he emptied himself in Subaru's waiting mouth did the male calmed his breathing. Oliver glanced down as he felt Subaru's erection tap against his thigh as the vampire rose to continue on with their exploration of the other. Subaru gave a strangled gasp as he felt his erection brush the other males thigh before Oliver's dark eyes sharpened. Faster than the vampire followed Oliver had Subaru on the pillows and he was leaning over him.

"My turn, Kanda." Oliver muttered huskily.

Subaru shivered as Oliver kissed his collar bone, the shinigami left a few love bites on his way down. Subaru was leaking pre by the time Oliver reached his prize. The taller male looked up at the panting shinigami. A knowing smirk slowly spread. Subaru saw the smirk and blinked, "Don't tell me you foresaw this?" the vampire asked with a guttural growl.

Oliver shrugged, "Once...I brushed it off as a wet dream. Now...lets see how bright your eyes really can go."

"Oliver, you so-Oh!" Subaru was cut off mid-rant by the sudden warm of the shinigami's mouth. Oliver hummed in satisfaction as the vampire bit a knuckle to keep from crying out. Oliver worked the vampire over just as well as Subaru worked him over moments before. Oliver knew when Subaru was ready by the increasing panting the vampire was gracing him with. Soon Oliver was swallowing all that Subaru was giving him. Once spent the shinigami rose up licking his lips as he looked down at the vampire. Oliver crawled on top of Subaru and the two became locked in a heated make out session which left Oliver back on the bottom and Subaru on top. The vampire began easing his way to wrap the others legs around his waist. Once the two parted a tail of saliva connecting them. Subaru leaned back, lifting the shinigami's hips so he could view the bud he was soon to deflower. Subaru looked around for some sort of...

Bottle?

Subaru leaned over to pick up the bottle and at reading the label was ready to kill the two males he now knew had a hand in this. There was a note on the bottle which read: _Use this on your cherished Moyaishi! (puppy face here)_ And just underneath that read: _Now, this wasn't so __**hard**__...was it?_

Oliver saw his vampire getting mad and leaned up, kissing the other male deeply. Parting he muttered his lips barely brushing the others, "No plotting anyone's demise."*(5)

Subaru nodded dazedly before hungrily kissing the silver haired male easing Oliver back. Parting he held up the bottle before pouring some into his hand, watching the lust take over the shinigami's expression. Subaru traced the rim of Oliver's entrance before slipping two fingers inside. Oliver arched gracing his soon to be lover with a pleasing moan. Subaru chuckled as he kept gently easing his Moyashi open. Oliver whined, "Suzu...enter me now."

Subaru blinked, "N-now?" his voice hoarse with lust.

Oliver pulled Subaru's hand away to line himself up with the vampire's throbbing member. Slipping the tip inside as he arched his back as he felt Subaru twitch within him. Subaru hissed as he eased more of himself inside the other male. The vampire licked up the shinigami's neck as Oliver bared it for him. Oliver chuckled pushing more of himself onto the other male. Subaru's fangs extended as he scraped them against the uke's neck. Oliver shivered, "Suzu...please..."

Subaru thrust in roughly at the same time he bit into the other male. Oliver let out a pleasured filled cry, his body clamping down on the other male as his erection twitched between them. The vampire started a slow pace at first only to have his shinigami push back against him with a small growl, "Suzu...if you don't move..."

Subaru growled tightening his grip a little more before picking up the pace. Oliver crying out as he moved with the other. Subaru quickly set the rhythm before releasing Oliver's neck. Oliver blinked as he looked up into the bright gold eyes that he so adored. Subaru smirked, a light trail of blood dripped down one corner of his mouth. Oliver shivered then arched as Subaru hit his sweet spot. The vampire growled as he felt Oliver clamp around him. The spot found the two engaged in a dance where they moved as one, reaching a height of euphoria that alone they would never achieve. Neither could tell how long they were moving until Oliver whined, "Suzu...close..."

Subaru groaned, "Ngh...me too, Olly." Subaru reached between them pumping the male below him as he started to ram full hilt. Oliver crying out with every hit, as Subaru felt himself coming ever so closer. With a cry of each other's names the two came. Subaru deep within his beloved, Oliver all over both of their chests. Panting Subaru pulled out of Oliver, watching his beloved shiver as his essence leaked out.

(End of Lemon)

Subaru rolled on his back. He blinked before looking at Oliver. "Now what...?"

Oliver chuckled, "Now, we wonder what the hell Direitio put in those drinks. My head's fuzzy..."

The vampire nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't think I can move to the bathroom to clean up."

Nodding in agreement, Oliver brought Subaru to his chest humming as he fell asleep. Subaru soon after falling asleep himself.

Outside the door, Direitio crossed his arms as he smirked to a blushing Sylvan. The werewolf glared up at the devil, "Why were we here?"

"To make sure they didn't actually kill each other. Now, its time to leave them alone." he said as he walked away.

The werewolf walked after him, both males came to a stop as they saw the twins standing there with identical smirks. There was a figure with their back to them standing at the nearby fireplace. The twins glanced back before looking at the two immortals. The devil blinked before asking a really stupid question, "Who is that?"

The figure chuckled deeply, "Its been so long that you haven't seen me...my Father's got worried when they felt the power influx. So, I told them I would come to check on you all." The figured turned and Direitio felt his heart flutter as Sylvan's jaw drop, "Good to see both of you again."

"L-Lux!?" both immortals chorused.

Lux had indeed grown. His off-white dreads reached his knees bound back in a long tail. His narrow gold eyes were brightened by his coffee colored skin and the firelight behind him. Sylvan looked at Direitio chuckling at the devil's slightly shocked expression. The devil blinking as he slid his eyes to glance down at the other male. The werewolf jumped then fell silent.

Lux took a few steps forward before smiling, "Sylvan you found a proper mate yet?"

Sylvan rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. She's...elsewhere, but I'll find her again."

The Death Angel nodded before looking at Direitio, "And you..?"

The Devil shook his head, "She angered me. We parted ways some time ago."

Lux chuckled, "To each their own I guess. Now then...everything went all right with our boys?"

The other two nodded. Direitio answered, "Yes...they won."

Lux smiled as he watched the two while walking to the chair Direitio had been sitting in at the start. He crossed his legs motioning for the other two to sit. The devil twitched, that was his favorite chair, but sat where Oliver had been as Sylvan took his former seat. Lux's eyes drank in the two immortals before him. His Sylvan had aged handsomely, while Direitio seemed to have gracefully stepped into a more masculine form than his Father. The devil crossed his legs Lux let his eyes roam to meet the others stoic gaze. Lux spoke, "That's good. How are your families?"

Sylvan sighed as he reclined back, "Good."

Direitio shrugged, "Fair."

Lux chuckled at the differences in the two. Sylvan was always optimistic while Direitio seemed like the half-empty sort. Direitio's eyes narrowed slightly at the chuckle, he knew close to what was going through the Death Angel's mind. Sylvan glanced to the devil and sighed, "Lux...whatever your thinking...halt it now. Direitio's starting to get ticked."

Lux stopped before locking eyes with the devil. Direitio kept the gaze until, his eyes widened slightly and he flushed red. Sylvan blinked as the devil looked away. Lux seemed intrigued by something before the Death Angel looked at the werewolf. The Angel winked before standing, "That's all I wanted to know. Thanks guys. It was good seeing you both. I'll visit again to see Oliver and Subaru."

With that, Lux left. Direitio was now confused about something and Sylvan was downright worried about the Devil. While, both Oliver and Subaru slept on without a care in the world.

End

**Lunny: Okay...a few Special Notes~!**

**1- Sylvan's in trouble. **

**2- I just had to. Remember the last Poke Game?**

**3- Which we all knew was coming...**

**4- BUSTED~~~! And the Devil Wins~!**

**5- Anyone remember this moment?**

**Cold: And yeah...I think we're done with the Bonus...unless there's a moment you all wanna see? **

**Sol: As always- Read and Review please.**


End file.
